Nox
by Aveoni
Summary: A girl followed by the darkness of her name and the light of her nature. A Harry Potter We never got the chance to see. A Severus Snape facing a truth hidden from him for years. Raw feelings and passions, wounds and healings, and the eternal war of darkness with light seen by a quite different perspective. Mature scenes, spanking, full summary inside. BETAED!
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **_A girl followed by the darkness of her name and the light of her nature. A Harry Potter we never got the chance to see. A Severus Snape facing a truth hidden from him for years. Raw feelings and passions, wounds and healings, and the eternal war of darkness against light seen from a quite different perspective. _

_A dead Voldemort and an alive Sirius. The chal__l__enges of parenting and those of the young yet true love. The friendship and love between two different souls, two different natures. The parallel healing of a damaged man by a lost young girl and of a lost young girl by a damaged man. A story of second chances and never giving up. A story of courage to be different and acceptance of your true self. The story of Nox and how she poured light in so many lives._

**Warning:** The story will contain **spankings **in future chapters**.**

**Warning:** Underage sex scene in this chapter

The story will most likely contain some sex scenes (others than the first one). I feel pretty weird about them since it's the first time I ever wrote something like that, so please be tactful about them.

I'd love your opinion but I'd hate your insults. Do tell me what you love or hate about my story and if you think something is missing or needs improvement, but please do it without insulting me in the process!

Thank you for reading and enjoy! :)

The sun was setting, painting the thick clouds on the horizon in dim shades of purple and violet. The first rain drops started falling a few minutes later. It was then that the two men dressed in black robes looked at Nox questioningly. The young girl, looking older than her years dressed in formal black clothes, glanced at the swirling path descending the hill that led to the old cemetery where they were standing. Seeing no one approaching, she silently nodded to the two men and opened her black umbrella as the rain drops began to fall faster.

As she watched the two men magically hover her mother's coffin and gently lower it into the freshly dug grave, her eyes watered and a few stray tears were scattered by the strong wind. Grabbing a handful of dirt from the pile beside the grave, she let it fall on the wooden casket and then stepped back slowly as the rest of the dirt-pile magically covered it. She then silently turned and kindly thanked the few people who offered their condolences to her and her mother's best friend, Abigail, the only person who was there for her at this dark time. A couple of minutes later, with Abigail gently supporting her, they took the short road back to the village and towards Nox's house.

The young girl was looking to the dark clouds when she softly told Abigail, "He didn't come."

The woman only tightened her grip on the girl's forearm reassuringly and tried her best to keep her own tears in check. Nox was dealing with too much already. She needed someone strong beside her to let go, to cry, to shout and to accuse everything in this world for her loss. But no matter how strong she had stood beside her goddaughter, the girl had yet to express any violent current of emotion. Except a few stray tears during the funeral, she had been shocked into a state of silence, an unreal calm that scared Abigail more than anything.

"He probably did not make it on time, love. After all he was only brought the news yesterday. News bittersweet and huge… Your mother's loss, your own existence. Do not judge him just yet," Abigail told her comfortingly.

"He should've come. He should _be_ here," was all the girl answered. She breathed in the wet air, the sweet smell of rain and wet earth.

Her mother had loved that smell.

"He accepted taking care of you the moment he learnt the news, Nox. I know because it was me who let him know. Trust me, love, he is a good, honorable man," the woman said again.

Nox didn't say anything. She just dropped the still open umbrella at the front door and entered the house, heading directly to her room, where she locked herself inside. Sliding down the door and onto the floor, she hugged her knees tightly and rested her chin on top of them. Glancing out of her window she watched the lighting that slashed through the dark sky. Feeling nothing but anger, she slowly rose and headed for her record-player, her pride and joy, and put in her favorite disc, a present from her mother for her fifteenth birthday a few months back. As the notes of the first song filled her room she turned on the small red table lamp on her desk and then went to her closet and opened its doors wide.

She gathered her carefully arranged clothes in her arms and dropped them on her bed. She eyed the bundle of colorful fabrics and, without so much as a second thought, she took her wand out. Moving it silently, she levitated a sweater in mid air and with a quiet incantation turned it from bright red to black. Then, with a few more purposeful wand movements, she made sure it had a few tears here and there, and moved to the rest of them. As the record-player was now singing Nevermind's last song, her whole wardrobe was turned to black, dark purple, dark green and crimson. The only colors she cared to wear from now on. Dark enough for her to grieve, but not plain black for others to notice.

She then continued with some serious shortening of her dresses and skirts. If her father chose to ignore her and to not be there for her this dreadful day, she would make _sure_ he would notice her from now on whenever he saw her. After all, Hogwarts was a pretty prestigious school, all about decency and British snob stuff. At least from what she had heard. So this seemed a good enough way to stand out. Of course she knew there was a uniform she'd be wearing during classes, but still, she did not have to wear it after her classes ended.

When she was satisfied with her "new" clothes and style, she carefully folded the clothes and placed them in her half-packed suitcase that rested open in the middle of the room. Whispering the lyrics of "Something in the Way," she carefully put her favorite picture of herself and her mother on top of the clothes and watched the two of them laughing heartily in the middle of a blooming meadow where they'd had a wonderful picnic last spring.

"No more picnics for you, Nox," she told herself quietly. "Only…. Nox."

She smiled sarcastically at the meaning of her name. Her mother had told her about it one night as she combed Nox's black hair in front of the open window, while they watched the full moon.

"It means night," her mother had told her with a sweet and breathy voice. "I gave it to you, because, when I saw you and held you for the first time, the only thing I could think of was how you were the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. Beautiful as the starry night, with eyes the color of the night sky when it's lit by the full moon!"

Nox had been proud to use her name whenever asked, as she knew it carried her mom's love and admiration. But now it carried pain. Fury and darkness, like the clouded dark sky that had turned completely black.

Abigail leaned on the window frame in the living room, staring not at the dark and stormy Norway sky outside but at the closed door of her beloved goddaughter. She heard the soft music coming from inside and felt hot tears trickling down her cheeks. She and Aria had been best friends from infancy up until Aria's last day. They had been together during everything. Muggle school, Durmstrang, first loves and heartaches, Aria's flirt with Severus and her unexpected pregnancy...

Abigail was Aria's only support when her widowed Muggle father kicked her out upon hearing about the baby. She was the one to babysit little Nox when her mother had to work double shifts at night in order to make ends meet and the one who helped Aria through her last year in Durmstrang to get her diploma.

After that things got better. Aria was a very talented witch and she soon got a well-paid job and had enough free time to spend with her beloved daughter, too. She was adamant about never telling Severus, though. When the two of them got together, neither had wanted anything serious. She had decided that he didn't have to know, or to feel like he had to support them, when he was barely standing on his own feet when the two of them met. She could be both a mother and a father for Nox. That's what she told herself and Abigail whenever she mentioned that Nox deserved to know her father.

The truth, of course, lay hidden, and further festered Aria's traumatic relationship with her father, who had always accused her of destroying his life upon her arrival, when neither he nor her mother, who died giving birth to her, could raise her. Wanting nothing more than to save her little daughter the pain of rejection Aria herself had suffered her whole life, she refused to take the chance of letting Severus know.

The years passed. Illness struck. It was too vicious and fast for either Muggle or magical treatment to save her: an aggressive cancer that killed her within a month's time. And Nox was there the whole time, watching her mother slowly losing the battle. Abigail would never understand why fate was so cruel to two such wonderful women as Aria and Nox.

But the damage was done. Nox lost her mother, saw her dying, and the wound was too big for Abigail to fix. She tried talking to her goddaughter and preparing her, but nothing she did seemed to be able to pull Nox out of the well of sorrow she was steadily sinking into. She had always been different and unique—introverted and silent, radiating an aura of mystique that didn't match her age. She was always difficult. Rebellious and defiant to everyone and everything except her mother, with whom she had a rare and mystic bond. Nox was always fighting her own battles; independent and a loner, she preferred her music, books and personal space over the company of others.

A few days before her death Aria managed to write her will, leaving everything she owned to her only daughter and expressing her wish for Nox to meet Severus and, upon his agreement, to live with him. In case he did not accept this, Abigail was named the second. Nox was startled when she heard this, but did not really care about anything besides the fact that Aria died. She did not much care about herself anymore, nor who would be her guardian nor even where she would live. Abigail made the contacts and informed Severus of the situation immediately after Aria's death and Severus, even though beyond shocked, told her that of course he would take his daughter. Of course, that meant for Abigail that she would also lose Nox.

Shaking her head, Abigail cursed her selfishness. The most important thing right now was for Nox to meet her father. Maybe he was the only one capable of healing her. Pressing the cigarette into the ash tray, she quickly headed to the kitchen and reheated the vegetable soup she had cooked earlier that day. Nox had not eaten since yesterday and she had a long trip tomorrow. When she had served two steaming bowls and set the table, she went to the girl's room and knocked gently.

"Nox? Dinner's ready, love," she called through the door. When she got no answer, she knocked once and then tried to enter, but the door was locked.

"Nox! Are you ok, honey?" she asked, concerned. "Honey, please, you need to eat!"

Silence. Sighing, the woman went to the table and sat waiting for a couple of minutes. When she lost any hope of her goddaughter's appearance she emptied both bowls in the sink and headed for the couch where she was sleeping. Tomorrow was the day that she would have to say goodbye to Nox until Christmas, when she planned to visit. Closing her eyes did not stop the tears from flowing as Abigail cried herself to sleep.

Nox worked carefully to adopt Snape's handwriting as best as she could.

With the slight aid of magic and a lot concentration, she had it almost perfect in a few minutes. She glanced at the two letters: the real one, which she had never given to Abigail, and the one she created, and nodded her approval. _Almost perfect,_ she thought. The original letter was informing Abigail that he could not accept Nox for another two days due to pending business regarding his work, which he wanted out of the way before he met his daughter. Nox was slightly disappointed at first but then again, she realized she did not expect anything better from the man who did not come to her mother's funeral. She only felt more anger rising inside of her. Anger for his years of absence. Of course she knew that this was not his fault, but she could never accuse her mother of anything now that she had lost her. The only one she could direct her anger at was the unknown, absent father.

She realized, though, that she would like the idea of spending a couple of days in the village near the school alone. See the place, get to know it, meet some people maybe. She would be able to drink, too, since Abigail made sure she had no access to alcohol whatsoever. A few days of dizziness and freedom seemed like a nice alternative to her and the only way to get used to England.

So she wrote a second letter that simply said, _"Ms Monders, I will gladly accept Nox tomorrow. Everything is set for her arrival. I will owl you to let you know she arrived safely. Sincerely, Severus Snape"_

Rolling the parchment, she tied it with the little red band the original letter came with and quietly left her room and headed for the couch where her godmother was sleeping.

"Abs?" she asked lightly as she touched her shoulder.

The older woman stirred awake and looked at Nox, bewildered.

"Everything ok?" she asked immediately.

"Yes, this just came for you." Nox handed her godmother the letter, watching as Abigail scanned the spidery writing. "It's from Snape. To let you know everything is arranged for tomorrow."

Abigail nodded numbly and Nox turned and left, going back to her room before she could be asked any questions.

She hid the original letter in one of her books, throwing it into the suitcase and zipping it up. Flopping onto her bed, she carefully shrank her beloved record player and levitated it inside the trunk that would also be sent with her and held everything she wanted from this house: her discs and books and a few of her mother's things, as well as her guitar and a few of her posters. After securing the trunk, she turned on her side and closed her eyes, praying that she'd be able to sleep for at least a few hours..

At seven fifteen in the morning, Abigail and Nox were standing right outside the ship that would take Nox to England. The older woman had not managed to keep her eyes from watering as she hugged her goddaughter tight.

"You will be at the port in four hours tops, and then you will only have to use the fireplace to get to Hogwarts." She guided Nox to the ship, her voice trembling.

"Severus Snape's office. Don't worry, Abs, everything is arranged. I'll have no trouble," Nox said as she hugged Abigail back fiercely. She felt slightly relieved at leaving everything that reminded her of her loss behind, but also hated that she was leaving the only other person besides her mom she had ever had.

"And you will owl me as soon as you arrive, ok?"

"I promise."

Breaking the hug, Abigail now held Nox at arm's length and told her seriously, "And, Nox, if anything happens, if you decide you do not want to live with your father for whatever reason, or you just need to see me, you can owl me and I will be there the very same day! Promise me you'll never hesitate to call me if you need me!"

Nox smiled sadly. "I promise, Abs. If anything happens I'll let you know, and if I want to come back I'll just say so."

"Good girl. And do give Severus a chance. He deserves it. Now you'd better board, love, or you'll miss your ship. I love you so much!" Abigail said with a final hug.

Nox returned the embrace and then broke it to turn her back and head for the ship's entrance before her godmother saw her tears. A few minutes later she was on the ship's exterior deck and watched her small town steadily fade out as the ship gained speed. Abigail was a mere black dot at the port and soon was lost in the deep fog that the ship generated to be invisible to Muggle eyes. Nox slowly went inside, as the cold air made her shiver, and collapsed in her seat.

_Five hours away from England_, she thought.

It was actually simpler than she thought.

As soon as she disembarked from the ship, she spotted the small building to which most of the passengers were heading. Levitating her stuff with wandless magic to avoid the stupid under-age magic detector they supposedly had that Abigail had told her about, Nox headed towards the building. After taking a couple of minutes to ask for an inn in Hogsmeade with a fireplace connected to the Floo network, she leapt into the flames, which swirled her out at a cozy pub with more than a few customers. A big wooden sign over the bar read in fiery red letters, "The Three Broomsticks"

She had meticulously worn her makeup in such a way that she passed for at least an eighteen-year-old, and changed to some of her "new" clothes before her arrival. Hoping it would work, she approached the bar and smiled slightly at the blonde woman behind it, who smiled back warmly.

"Hello, darling. I am Madame Rosmerta. How can I help you?" she asked with a voice clear and loud.

"I'd like a room for a couple of days please," Nox answered as casually as she could muster. Going beyond her expectations, Rosmerta smiled and nodded eagerly.

"I have the perfect one for you, love. Cozy and warm with a great view of the village's square. You will love it! Can I have a name please?" the woman asked kindly.

"Lucy Adams," Nox quickly answered. She had decided to use her middle name—a little altered from the original Luscinia—as her first and a common surname she had thought of on the ship over. She had rehearsed it in her head over a thousand times to make sure she would say it realistically enough.

"Alrighty then! How about you rest and get something to eat until I have someone carry your stuff upstairs and freshen up the room?" Rosmerta suggested happily after writing down the fake name.

"That sounds lovely, thank you!" Nox answered trying hard to sound happy.

She was more than satisfied that her plan worked but now the only thing she wanted was to drink on her own, with no one bothering her. Giving it some thought, she decided to sit at a quiet small corner table that would most certainly allow her to see the customers who frequented the Three Broomsticks.

She quickly gave her order to Rosmerta and then sat comfortably at her table watching those around her with interest. At this hour the place was filled with older people, around their forties, if she judged correctly. She unconsciously checked every man in the pub for any hint of resemblance to her, but was both relieved and disappointed to find none.

Nox ate in a matter of minutes, and before she headed to the stairs with the key Rosmerta gave her along with her lunch, she ordered a firewhiskey to her room and chose to ignore the woman's somewhat surprised face as she turned her back to prepare the drink.

The room was indeed cozy and warm. Glancing out the window, she decided the view was not as beautiful as Rosmerta chose to describe it. But still, it was warm; it had a double bed, and fresh towels. Those were more than enough.

As she sat in the big armchair in the corner of the room, her firewhiskey appeared right beside her on the small table. Taking it longingly she drank a big gulp and closed her eyes as the fiery drink slid down her throat. With another two gulps she finished it and let the welcoming dizziness lead her to a sweet incoherent trance, where she did not care about anything. Closing her eyes, she slept in the big armchair for the first time in what seemed like days.

Harry Potter was walking with long strides from the suburbs of Hogsmeade towards the Broomsticks. The last few weeks had been awful, and the ones that would come seemed like they'd be even worse.

He remembered his last fight with his godfather and anger rose anew. He knew he shouldn't be angry and that he was probably being unfair, but he simply didn't care. Sirius was cool and everything, he cared for Harry like nobody had till his third year when he met him, but the last few months he had been a downright _dick_.

All of a sudden Sirius had decided to play it strict and responsible and started saying _no_. Harry wasn't used to no. He was _used_ to having no one to answer to until he was thirteen years old, and _then_ he was used to a godfather who was so happy to have him that he didn't impose any rules or restrictions.

And Harry liked that. He more than liked it; he made the best out of it. And making the best out of it had led to late nights out, drinking whenever possible, quite a few failed classes as well as a growing defiance of his godfather when he turned fifteen. When Sirius realized it, he tried to change his course of action. Of course that, combined with the inevitable rebelliousness of Harry's teenage years, could only lead to fights. Lots of fights. About _everything_. From curfews to chores, from drinking to dating. Harry was in a state of constant anger for no good reason. Voldemort was dead and he at last had a family. And yet, he felt angrier than at any other moment of his entire life.

Sirius had tried every approach he could think of and nothing seemed to work. And tonight, when Harry returned home after two days of no communication, he had been livid. They had the worst fight ever and Harry had angrily left the house again and headed to the Broomsticks. A butterbeer with a pinch of firewhiskey from the flask he always had on him—a trick he had learnt from Mad-Eye—would be perfect. And so he entered the pub and ordered his first butterbeer. And then his second. And then his third. It was then, when he had began feeling a little dizzy, that that he first saw her.

He shook his head slightly as she descended the stairs that led to the Broomsticks' rental rooms. Small-framed and slim, with alabaster-pale skin. Her raven black hair was in a complicated, messy updo with a few stray locks swaying around her gorgeous face. Her eyes were the bluest Harry had ever seen, while her lips, dark red from her lipstick, were full and beautiful.

Dressed in a tight dark blue dress that showed her figure perfectly and high-heeled black boots, her hands in openwork black gloves, she looked like a rock star. Harry lowered his stare when her eyes caught him and awkwardly took another sip from his drink. She moved gracefully around the pub and climbed up onto the stool right next to Harry.

Rosmerta came closer and without even looking at her, the pretty girl spoke her order in a voice so silvery and velvet, it reminded Harry of someone.

Nox kept staring at the new guy in the pub and could not help but like what she saw. Raven-black hair, which she loved, messy, which she loved more, and emerald green eyes. She kept staring at him openly as she gulped down her second firewhiskey for the day. When she had woken up after her drunken stupor earlier, she had decided that this was her chance to run wild. Now, she didn't care about anyone seeing her fail. She had no one left to disappoint and she couldn't care less about herself. Eying the young man beside her she decided to move things along.

"Nox," she told him as she leaned on the bar towards him, tilting her head to the side.

The boy looked over at her surprised. "What?"

"My name. It's Nox," she repeated, drinking another sip from her glass.

"Harry. Cool name."

"What, Harry?"

"No, Nox!" Harry chuckled, but stopped when he saw she was not even smiling.

"Thanks," she simply answered.

"You new here?" he asked.

"Yeah. My dad is from around here and I will be staying with him," she answered cautiously. Harry eyed the firewhiskey, confused. Nox gave a hint of a smile for the first time.

"I have passed for an adult," she said simply.

"And how old _are_ you?" Harry asked intrigued.

Drinking another sip from her whiskey she answered, "Fifteen."

"Wow," Harry said, impressed, while thinking she was just a year younger than him. "You seem seventeen or even older."

"Thanks," she answered laconically. Then, steadying the trembling in her hands, she gulped down the rest of her drink at once before eyeing Harry and telling him plainly, "Would you sleep with me?"

Harry choked on his drink and looked at her incredulously. "What?" he asked hoarsely.

"What? I like you, I think you like me. I'd like to sleep with you. I've got a room right upstairs," she answered him plainly, tilting her head to the side again.

Harry looked at her, at a loss. She was gorgeous. More than gorgeous. And had something special about her. Something indescribable..

And he hadn't had sex in at least two months, which seemed much, much longer. Drinking the rest of his spiked butterbeer, he glanced at her once again and nodded. "Ok."

Nox nodded too and got up. Not even knowing why she had asked for it, she took his hand and led him through the tables and towards the stairs, which they both climbed quickly.

Entering her room she turned and looked at him somewhat awkwardly. To her relief, he closed in to her and kissed her gently. Closing her eyes, she got lost in his kiss. He was not the first guy she had kissed, but he would be the first one she'd have sex with. As the kiss went on, she felt his hands softly caressing her through her dress and then finding its zipper, slowly pulling it down.

Breaking the kiss, she wordlessly raised both her hands in the air and Harry took the hint to grab the edges of her dress and carefully remove it, leaving her in a lacy black bra, a matching thong and her boots. Then she slowly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled off his shirt.

As Harry kicked his shoes off and started removing his jeans, she felt her breath quicken. She slowly unzipped and took off her boots before she lay on the bed and watched Harry approaching her, devouring her with his eyes full of awe.

When he lay on top of her, he nuzzled his nose in her neck, taking in her sweet scent. With one hand supporting his weight, he explored her breasts with his other, and then led it lower to cup her sex.

Nox felt herself propping her waist up to meet his touch and realized bewilderedly she was actually aroused. With one swift motion she unbuttoned and got rid of her bra and let her breasts spring free. Harry immediately kissed each of her nipples, sending electric currents through her body. Nox involuntarily moaned and her hands moved on their own accord to Harry's crotch, which was obviously enlarged. Hissing at her touch, Harry grabbed her panties and pulled them down swiftly. Then with trembling hands he started caressing her clit, satisfied to hear her moan in pleasure.

When he had her worked up enough, he took off his boxers as well and paused only for a moment to cast the protective spell on himself before sinking slowly inside her. Hopefully the under age-detector wouldn't catch his spell in a place full of witches and wizards.

As he sank into the tight warm wetness of this gorgeous creature, every thought disappeared from his head. Everything except Nox faded out completely. He thrust slowly, kissing her neck and lips all the while. Nox moaned lowly and tightened fingers that were clutching his forearms. Lost in her own drunken semisconsciousness, she felt something between pleasure and pain. She felt. That was a slight improvement. After a few more thrusts, she felt Harry coming, easing out of her, looking at her.

"You ok?" he asked, concerned when he saw her face neutral and slightly pained.

"Yeah…." she answered.

"I am sorry you didn't enjoy it as much as I did," he apologized awkwardly, wondering what had gone wrong. She had seemed to enjoy it a few seconds ago.

"Oh, trust me, I am more than satisfied," she answered truthfully, with her usual hint of a smile that never reached her eyes.

Harry smiled and then glanced at the bed in search of his discarded underwear. Instead of them though, he saw blood. His dick as well as the sheets had stains and drops of blood here and there. He glanced at Nox with eyes huge with surprise and bewilderment.

"You were a virgin?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Why the fuck didn't you say that earlier?" he demanded.

"Because you wouldn't have accepted," Nox answered sincerely.

"Nox, you can't be serious! Who would want a first time like this?" Harry asked again, not able to comprehend her calm attitude or the logic behind it.

"Me. Look, Harry, I really like you and I loved that it was with you. But had you said no, I would just have found myself another partner," she answered calmly as she stood and put her underwear and bra back on.

"Why?" Harry asked lamely, looking at her now, completely lost.

"Because," she answered him, staring back at his emerald green eyes with her dark blue ones. At his lack of response she told him, "Come on, Harry, we met, we liked each other, we had a one-night stand, we had a good time… I don't understand why this has to end in such a sour mood. We're not the first to do this, and we sure as hell aren't the last."

Harry looked at her with concern mixed with disbelief, but chose to nod. "Right."

"So, how about we get dressed and maybe get another drink before you leave?" she asked sweetly.

Harry nodded again. In a few minutes the two of them were back at the bar enjoying two firewhiskeys that Nox ordered for both of them.

"You're kind of weird," Harry said thoughtfully after the first gulp.

"Indeed," Nox answered, and that hint of a smile played on her lips again.

"Why? I mean, were you always like that?"

"Well, not as much as now, but I was always kinda different." She paused and then added with a sad smile, "My mother called me Nox because I reminded her of the night, even when I was just born. She always said I had something in me, a part of the moon and the stars and midnight." She glanced at the boy awkwardly. "I haven't told this to anyone before…"

"Well, it is true. You have something of moon and stars and midnight," Harry answered truthfully, though his thoughts flew back to her first phrase, 'not as much as now'. What had happened?

"What are you thinking?" she asked him, cocking her head on the side.

Before Harry could answer, though, he noticed something that made him put his glass down and curse in a low voice. Nox looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"A teacher from my school," he answered. "He knows my godfather and he will probably tell him he saw me here drinking. _Damn_, he's coming this way!" Harry said angrily, but didn't even bother to hide his glass, knowing the man most certainly had already seen it.

Nox looked anxiously in the direction Harry had indicated, too. When her eyes met the pale-skinned, black-haired man, her heart skipped a beat. She lowered her eyes and tried to turn as much as she could in the opposite direction. Though she had never seen her father, she just knew that was he.

"Mr Potter," a silky voice sounded, a voice smooth as velvet, just like hers. "Care to tell me _why_ there is a glass of firewhiskey in your hand?"

"You're not gonna believe this! It just apparated here! Weird, huh?" Harry answered sarcastically.

"I doubt that sarcasm will help you in the least."

"Leave me alone, Snape, school doesn't start for another two days; I don't have to listen to you, and I sure as _hell_ don't have to answer to you!" Harry said angrily, and then he turned to Nox, who was too stunned to react in time, and said, "Nox, I am heading off. I had a great night. I'll see you again, right?"

Nox closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip.

Snape's voice sounded next, dead serious and low: "What exactly did you call her?"

"Nox! It's her name!" Harry answered curtly.

Snape's hand flew to the girl's shoulder and gently made her turn towards him. Having no escape left. Nox slowly raised her head and looked into her father's face for the first time.

"Nox?" Severus whispered disbelievingly, eying the girl from head to toe.

"Hi, Dad," the girl answered, her voice filled with tension.

"What? Don't tell me that's your dad!" Harry almost yelled.

"He is," Nox answered, looking at him warily.

"So you're telling me I fucking _deflowered_ Snape's _daughter_?" Harry asked incredulously, not even thinking before the words had already left his mouth.

"You did _what_?" Snape bellowed turning his face from the one teen to the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Sorry it took so long, there was some miscommunication with my awesome BETA, but now it's here. Please let me know what you think by Reviewing ****! Enjoy!**

**Warning!****Parental spanking scene in this chapter! If this is not your thing, you should probably consider finding yourself a different story, since in this one, spanking will be occurring quite often!**

Nox looked around her as calmly as possible. Seeing multiple faces looking at them curiously she quickly told the man "Look, Severus, I have booked a room upstairs, how about we head there and talk?"

Severus nodded furiously and headed for the stairs first, while Nox waved Harry away as she followed the man. She rolled her eyes at the fact that he headed up the stairs first, like he knew in which room she was staying. She hurried up to catch up with him but to her surprise he waited outside of her door, glaring with arms crossed as she approached. Nox opened the door and entered first, her newly found father on her heels. She sat down on the bed, crossing her arms and legs as she watched Severus take the armchair from the corner of the room and drag it closer to his daughter.

"I guess we didn't meet under ideal circumstances," Nox said awkwardly. "I am Nox."

Severus sat down in the chair, his face unreadable. "And I am your father. Your father, who was not expecting you before the day after tomorrow. What is the meaning of this? I already took your godmother's owl that you'd arrive in two days as planned." He was not sure if he should be worried or angry. He was not even sure how to even approach the girl in front of him.

"I know. I sent that owl. I just needed a couple of days to gather myself up and get away from my house and everything," Nox said calmly, yet avoiding eye contact with the man.

"And you gather yourself, _how_ exactly?" Severus asked seriously, motioning with his head at the two empty glasses on the table.

"My mom died," Nox said bluntly, feeling some of the old seething anger begin to rise.

"I know, and I was shocked to hear it," Severus answered. "As I was shocked to hear about you, but I have drunk three firewhiskeys in the whole week that passed, not in a single night!"

"Well, maybe if you had come to the funeral, It wouldn't have come to that!" Nox shot back, tilting her head to the side in her usual manner, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Stop lying to yourself! Even if I was there, you would still do this! It's the easy choice!" Her father dismissed curtly. Then sighing he ran a hand through his hair. When he spoke again, it was slightly softer. "Look, Nox, I understand that you've gone through a lot and quite frankly this is a behavior quite expected from someone your age. Expected, yet not accepted. I shall help you through this but you will never drink again without my specific permission. Clear?"

"Whatever,"Nox muttered, glaring at the carpet.

Looking at her, Severus tried hard to clear his feelings. He couldn't help but feel protective over her, knowing she was his flesh and blood, but he couldn't help either the fact she was all but a stranger to him, as he was to her. She looked like him and like her mother but only vaguely. She had a beauty of her own, unique and breathtaking. He hated the fact that she was drinking, and that she was dressed like a cheap twenty year old, but he could suspect the reasons behind it. Choosing not to approach any of these matters yet, he slowly rose telling her, "Gather your things, we're leaving."

"I have paid for the room," she answered looking at him provokingly.

"I don't care. You are coming with me. Now gather everything up," he told her sternly.

Groaning with frustration, Nox put back in her suitcase everything she had used while getting ready and then magically threw it across the room, right in front of her father's feet, which she missed by mere inches. Severus looked at her so intensely that she did not manage to keep her eyes staring back at him, but did not say anything. He just called her to him as he shrank the suitcase and the trunk and put them in his pocket.

"In England underage witches and wizards are not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts. Try to remember that in the future. Now grab my arm and hold on tight. We'll apparate," Severus said seriously.

The girl merely nodded. Noting that he'd have to work hard on her attitude and manners, he apparated both of them outside the castle's gates and then led her to the dungeons and into his headquarters. Nox glanced at the big room that served as a living room. The stone walls and floor looked rather gloomy but the paintings and carpets that decorated them were elegant and classy. The dark wood furniture was dressed in silky silver and green fabrics and cushions, while the warm light from the hovering near the ceiling candles along with a vibrant fire in the huge fireplace made it feel rather cozy.

"Have you eaten?" her father asked as they entered.

"Lunch."

Severus clapped his hands and a plate of meatballs and mashed potatoes appeared on the coffee table along with a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Eat, Nox," he simply instructed. To his surprise, Nox complied and sat on the big sofa starting to eat her food silently. When she was done the plate vanished on its own and she rose awkwardly, glancing at Snape who was examining her as he sat in the armchair next to the fireplace.

"Where do I sleep?" she asked.

"First door on the right, down the hallway. Your trunk and suitcase are already there. Lights out in half an hour," he told her calmly. As the girl headed for the room silently, he called out after her, "Goodnight, Nox."

When the door of her room clicked closed Nox whispered, "Goodnight, dad."

* * *

Sirius tapped his fingers on the mug he was holding. After contemplating whether he'd have whiskey or tea he went for the latter, as he felt that the fight with Harry would be continued. The aromatic steam of the hot beverage calmed his temper somewhat leaving him feel lousy and the most pathetic excuse of father figure anyone could have. Upon that very thought the front door opened and in stepped a more disheveled than usual and sulky Harry. He closed the door behind him and leaned on the door looking at his godfather warily.

"I am not gonna scream, you can come closer," Sirius said evenly.

Harry seemed to consider it for a couple of seconds before he made his way to the couch facing his godfather and practically collapsing in it.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked regarding the boy intently.

"Everything?" Harry answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why don't you elaborate?" Sirius sighed as he leaned back in his armchair and took a slow sip from his drink.

"I slept with Snape's daughter," Harry answered casually and then leapt from the couch as Sirius promptly spat the not yet swallowed gulp.

"You did what? And with who? Snape does not have a daughter! What the hell are you talking about?" the man asked stunned and with hoarse voice, when his cough subsided.

"Yeah he does. I have no idea why we didn't know her, but he does. She arrived today. I met her at the broomsticks. Her name is Nox. And believe me, I say Snape's daughter, but she's freaking hot!" Harry answered while sitting back on the couch, as Sirius was staring at him disbelievingly.

"You said you slept with her," he commented warily.

"Yeah, I did."

"So you went out of the house while we were fighting and I had just grounded you and you went to the Broomsticks, where you met a random girl and slept with her?"

"Uh, well except the random girl part, yeah," he said and when he saw Sirius almost desperate look he added, "Uh… Sorry?"

Sirius rubbed his eyes tired, before looking up at Harry resigned, "What is going on? What changed since last year? I can hardly recognize you anymore! You defy me constantly, you are disrespectful all the time, you fight over everything, you drink, you don't give a damn about the rules we've set… I just cannot understand this. What has happened?"

"You try to play dad," Harry answered. "Till last year we would have fun, I did all kind of stuff, you didn't mind and I was free and happy, just like you. Then all of a sudden you started imposing rules…"

"I imposed rules because you harassed the freedom I had given you Harry! You are a kid, I am responsible for you! The fact that you did not have a curfew didn't mean you were allowed to stay out till all hours!" Sirius reasoned.

"Yeah, well I liked it that way. And I hate it this way. And if that's how you want this to continue then I will keep fighting you every step of it," Harry told his godfather bluntly.

"Don't talk to me like that! You cannot blackmail me into letting you run wild!" Sirius yelled, his eyebrows knitting together in a frustrated glare.

"I am not blackmailing you!" Harry protested.

"Well, fine! You want to do this the hard way; we'll do it the hard way. But I promise you that things are going to change. So you'd better watch it from now on!" Sirius told the boy angrily.

Harry stared back at his godfather insolently and then getting up he told him smiling arrogantly, "Yeah, whatever. 'Night!"

Sirius did not answer. He decisively took a long sip from his tea before he got up as well and headed for the fire place. Throwing a handful of floo powder in it he said clearly, 'Remus Lupin Residence' and stepped into the flames. A few seconds later he was dusting himself off upon entering his best friend's living room. Remus, who was currently feeding a weird creature in a small terrarium at the other side of the room turned towards Sirius bewildered. When he realized who it was, he closed his eyes and told his best friend in an annoyed voice, "You need to stop doing that!"

Sirius's usual mocking 'sorry' was never spoken, which made Remus look at his best friend knowingly. Turning his back to him he walked to the small bar a few feet away and without asking poured two glasses of whiskey. When he turned to his friend again, he found him collapsed on a sofa, his hands hiding his face. Placing the glass on the coffee table he sat next to Sirius and before drinking the first sip he said, "Shall I presume that Harry returned home?"

"This morning," came Sirius' strained answer.

"And I guess there was no excuse of where he was or why?" Remus asked feeling his anger for the boy rising.

"None at all. We fought again, I grounded him and then he just left again! And went to the Broomsticks drank a little and slept with some random girl… What the hell am I going to do?" Sirius asked looking at his friend helplessly. "Honestly, Moony, I am so close to tanning his ass like he was a five year old…"

"Honestly, Padfoot, as I've told you more than once in the past, I really think it's high time you did!" came Remus' rigid answer.

Sirius played with the glass that he was currently holding. "He told me he's been so difficult because I've tried to control him."

Remus shook his head as he looked at his friend and said matter of factly, "No kidding! Though I seriously doubt that is all there is to it."

"Shut up Lupin! I already feel pretty lousy for all this!" Sirius spat.

"Then get it together Black! He is challenging you. He may not even realize it, but he tries to get you to a point where you'll not accept any of his antics! Sirius he is crying for you! Stop fearing he'll hate you if you go harder on him!" answered Remus as he placed his glass loudly on the coffee table.

Sirius only nodded, as he rose. "I'd better head back. I don't want him leaving the house in the middle of the night again."

"I'll come by tomorrow. I want to see him. What time shall I come over?"

Not missing the emphasis on his friend's question Sirius just rolled his eyes. As he threw the floo powder in the fireplace he simply said, "Whenever you want, Lupin! Just floo over!"

Remus chuckled lowly as his best friend disappeared in the green flames. As he drank the rest of his glass, he sincerely hoped Sirius would finally take Harry in hand. It was a shame for both the boy and his godfather to lose valuable time with each other with meaningless fights that lead nowhere, not to mention how Harry could risk huge opportunities for his future if he kept behaving like he had no care in the world.

As he turned off the lights in the living room and headed for his bedroom he couldn't help but think of how much Harry reminded him of his father at that age. He only hoped that Sirius could help the boy through that phase as effectively, as James' father had helped his son.

* * *

A stone ceiling. What? Her room's ceiling was not stone…

Blinking rapidly, Nox glanced around her, sitting up in her bed bewildered. It took her a few seconds to realize where she was and when she did, she only fell back onto her pillow groaning. After contemplating for a while whether she should get up to get some breakfast or stay in her room until her father would come get her, she quickly decided on getting up on her own. That way she had more chances to enjoy a peaceful breakfast without his presence. Unfortunately, she found out that Snape was already finishing his breakfast when she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," Severus said,looking with disapproving eyes at her for being still in her sleep clothes.

Nox merely nodded before taking a good look at the steaming bowl that rested in front of an empty seat at the table. "What's this?"

"A perfectly cooked breakfast," Snape replied silkily, guessing the reason of the question.

"I do not eat porridge," Nox stated, crossing her arms.

"No, no, no, no! You DIDN'T eat porridge. But you will start from today. After all it's a common breakfast plate during the school year, so you'd better get used to it."

"I'll just prepare something myself," she grumbled, annoyed.

"Not the slightest chance. You have a perfectly good meal in front of you and it's not going to be wasted. Sit down and eat," her father answered firmly.

Nox stared at him feeling her temper flare with his obsession over a stupid plate. "You do know that making me eat something I don't like will _not_ make you any more of a father in my eyes, right?" she asked sarcastically.

Severus only returned her stare and answered dryly, "Oh, I do. But it will make you realize sooner rather than later that from now on _I_ am in charge around here. It'll also help your stomach recover from the unacceptable portions of alcohol you stuffed it with yesterday."

Nox rolled her eyes at that, "I have drunk more in the past, you know-"

"And you will not drink at all in the near future. Now sit and eat."

"No!" she replied stubbornly crossing her arms and staring her father right in the eye.

"Sit!" the man said crossing his arms as well without even realizing it.

"Make me!" she answered her voice deliberately sweet.

"As you wish," was his only answer; and with a wave of his hand Nox found herself sat in the chair in front of the bowl. Groaning angrily she tried to get up but to no avail.

"Let me up, right now!" she yelled.

"You won't be let up until you finish at least half of your breakfast. Even if it takes _hours_. The choice is yours. I'll be in my office, come see me when you are done here," Severus said dismissively and then promptly left the room and headed for his office.

Nox watched him leaving the room dumbfounded. Taking a few angry breaths she closed her eyes and tried hard to concentrate. A few seconds and a silent incantation later she shot free from the chair. Glowering at the food triumphantly she simply grabbed the bowl and threw it with all her strength to the opposite wall where it smashed to a million pieces scattering its content to every direction.

Two seconds later Snape rushed in the room bewildered, wand in hand to see what had happened. When he entered the room though, he stared, mouth gaping at a smiling Nox and a porridge covered wall.

"I do not eat porridge," was all that Nox said and then turned her back, nose high in the air and started walking slowly and triumphantly towards her room.

Severus snapped out of his trance in a second and with eyes shooting flames and his nostrils flaring he caught up with the girl in two long strides. Grabbing her arm he turned her to her side and landed five hard smacks on her backside.

Nox froze. _What the hell did he just do?_ She wondered. For a few seconds she thought she had actually imagined it, but the sting in her backside that grew by the second even if the smacks stopped falling told her otherwise. Very slowly she turned to gape at him.

"You will soon learn little girl, that around here when you act like a spoilt five year old you will be treated accordingly. I will not tolerate cheek or disrespect and most certainly not temper tantrums! Am I understood?" he asked his voice unpleasantly low.

Nox kept gaping at him not having completely accepted what just happened. The two new smacks that fell on her already stinging backside though made her yelp and look at him incredulously. "Am I understood?" Snape asked again his voice heavy with warning.

"You can't be serious," was all Nox managed to stammer.

Shaking his head Severus said, "Wrong answer!" and with his free hand he took out the chair Nox was sitting in a minute ago and promptly sat in it while tugging the girl over his knees.

Nox, having never been in this position before did not react at all. She barely understood what was going on. When she felt the smack her father doled out though, she suddenly got a pretty clear picture of what was about to take place.

"No!" she screamed and tried to get up, but to no avail.

"Stop struggling, you will only make this harder on yourself," Snape said firmly as he landed two more smacks to her thinly covered bottom.

"You can't do this!"

"Oh, but I can. And I do. And I will do it again whenever you deserve it. Things are going to change Nox, either you like it or not," he answered sternly as he kept raining smacks down. He knew that a big part of the girl's attitude and anger bursts was coming from her repressed pain her mother's death caused. And though she more than deserved the spanking she was getting for her behavior, another reason was the small, yet important, relief she would get from the crying.

Nox gritted her teeth when she realized Severus was not about to stop anytime soon and willed herself not to yelp anymore or cry. The stinging though grew more and more intense and soon she found it hard to keep still. It was more than a minute into the spanking that she felt the first tears trick down her cheeks. As soon as they did, more followed rapidly and violently. She cried and cried so hard that she didn't even realize how her father's hand went from smacking her, to soothingly rubbing her back.

Nox cried for minutes nonstop and completely missed the fact that her punishment was over; she also missed the change of her position and how Severus righted her in his lap and to his own astonishment held her close in a desperate attempt to comfort her. He would never believe before this very moment, how it would pain him to see his daughter in such distress.

After a while he felt her heaves subsiding and her shoulders relaxing; for only a second. When she realized she was in the man's hug and actually crying she immediately tensed and wiped her eyes furiously, before she awkwardly got up and stood in front of Severus never looking at him in the eyes.

"Will that be all?" she asked with neutral low voice.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked back concerned.

"Yes."

"Then that will be all. You can relax wherever you want in the house but do not leave the quarters," Severus instructed with too gentle a tone for his liking.

Nox merely nodded before she headed for her room. Locking the door behind her she lied on her bed, stomach down. With a trembling hand she touched her buttocks and hissed slightly at the smarting pain. It was not too intense, but it was there. Sighing angrily she turned onto her back ignoring the uncomfortable reminder and stared her new stone ceiling. How the hell was she supposed to feel about what had just happened? She felt angry. That was for sure. But she had felt angry for at least a month now, ever since her mom got sick. She also felt a weird newborn respect towards Severus. Even though it had turned out bad for her she saw a man decisive and powerful. He did not take bullshit. Just like her. Turning to her side she glanced at hers and her mom's picture, the only thing she had unpacked.

"See mommy? I cried," she whispered to the photo, remembering how her mother begged her to cry it out during their last month together. Shaking her head she closed her eyes and did not even realize how easily she fell in a deep cathartic sleep.

* * *

Severus knocked the girl's door quietly after one hour and a half. When the silky "What now?" of his daughter's voice reached his ears he took a deep breath before he tried to open the door, only to find it locked.

"Unlock the door this instant," he demanded lowly. A groan sounded and shuffling feet. Then the door opened and Nox stood at it looking at him expectantly.

"Yes?" she asked in her so Snape-like voice.

Looking at her warningly, Severus asked, "You ate your breakfast?"

"You mean the one that suddenly popped up on my desk nearly giving me a heart failure?" she asked annoyed. Then she turned walked to her desk and grabbed a bowl of untouched porridge, which she promptly handed to him looking at the man straight in the eyes. "I don't eat porridge."

Pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand, Severus closed his eyes briefly before opening them again and glaring at the stubborn brat that was most definitely his own flesh and blood.. "Lunch is ready. Can you eat civilly with me or should I force feed you in here?" he asked dead serious.

"I think I can manage on my own," she replied in the same tone.

"Mind your attitude young lady," he commented warningly.

"If you mind yours," she answered sweetly crossing her slim arms on her chest.

Choosing to let it pass this time Severus simply said, "I want you changed for lunch."

"Why? Do we expect guests?"

Damn sarcastic genes! Severus cursed in his head. "No. But you will attend all the meals in this house decently dressed and not in this poor excuse of pajamas!"

"They are not pajamas!" the girl commented, annoyed. "They are inside-wear and pretty cool at that!" How dare the man dressed in the same black cloak all the time judge her mini black shorts, her Nirvana baggy t-shirt or her favorite knee-length crimson socks?

"I want you in clothes, in the dining room in ten minutes tops. Don't make me come and get you," her father said dryly before turning his back and leaving.

Making grimaces behind the man's back, Nox closed the door and grumpily headed for her still packed suitcase. Smiling at the sight of her clothes she made sure to choose her most provoking outfit. After 8 minutes she entered the dining room in a short tight crimson dress with deep V-neck and her favorite high heeled black boots. To her satisfaction Severus almost chocked on his water as he watched her enter.

"I did not have time to do a formal updo to my hair; my sincere apologies," she said as she sat down at the chair directly across from her father on the long wooden table.

"A formal updo would not match the cheap and indecent clothing you seem to prefer anyway," was Severus' only comment.

Smiling at him icily, Nox grabbed her spoon and dug in the tomato soup that had her mouth watering only with its smell.

After the silent meal was finished and the plates vanished, she got up and headed to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Severus asked curtly.

"To take a look at the castle," she answered tiredly.

"And when exactly did you ask permission to leave the quarters?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Never?"

"Exactly! Since your attitude does not seem to improve one bit today, how about spending a couple of more hours in your room?" he asked..

"I think I'll pass!" she answered annoyed.

"Oh, but it was a rhetorical question. Let me rephrase it for you; go to your room and stay there until I allow you out!"

Smiling coldly, Nox turned her back angrily and stomped to her room making sure she slammed the door loudly before locking it. Then she smiled as she thought of the only thing that could make this day a slightly better one. Opening her trunk she magically invoked her wand and then levitated her record-player to the wall opposite her bed and beside the desk. Then she searched for 'Nevermind' and promptly put it in. As the melody of the first song filled the room she smiled and lay on the thick green rug in the center of her room. As she looked to the wall on her left she noticed for the first time a big circular window, with a view to the depths of the Black Lake; the lake of Hogwarts grounds that she had read about in some book Abby had given her. She smiled at the combination of the captivating view of the deep green water along with her favorite music and let herself get lost in that serene and comforting feeling. As she closed her eyes and hummed along the song she turned the volume as high as it would go and her smile widened thinking about how her father would probably wish he had allowed her out.

* * *

Harry was sitting on the garden's swing and staring at the darkening sky, when Remus exited the house and sat on the grass beside him. Spreading his legs on the ground and leaning back on his elbows the werewolf examined Harry's thoughtful stance.

"Everything ok?" the man asked evenly.

"No," the boy answered as he brought his knees to his chest and hugged them, never looking away from the sky.

Remus decided not to press that matter yet and asked randomly, "I hear Snape has a daughter?"

Harry's mouth corners twitched at that. "And she's nothing like him," he answered glancing at Remus pointedly for a brief second.

Remus looked at the boy fondly as he laughed. "That sounds reassuring. You're friends?"

"No, we just had a one night stand…" Harry turned to Remus waiting for his reaction.

Remus looked at him seriously and nodded. "And you feel about that, how?"

Harry broke the eye contact as he felt the disappointment creeping its way in the werewolf's tone. "It was fun. I want to see her again. But I have no idea if she does. Or if Snape will let me live to meet her again."

"What has Severus has to do with this?" his honorary uncle asked confused.

"She hadn't told him she had arrived. And he saw us in the Broomsticks. He came to tell me off for drinking and when I snapped at him I told him Nox's name He realized who she was and when I realized it too I kinda asked her if I had deflowered Snape's daughter; and I asked it loud enough for him to hear," Harry explained.

Remus grimaced at that. "Ouch," he commented.

"Yeah…"

"And how Sirius liked that?" Remus asked cautiously.

"He didn't love it…" Harry shrugged.

"You don't seem to mind though," Remus noticed.

"I don't."

"You don't care what your godfather thinks of your actions?" Remus asked not believing in his own ears.

"No."

"I cannot believe this... Actually I don't! All this, is nothing but a grim façade you wear to hide something. I know that for sure, but I cannot really understand why. You are turning into an arrogant selfish brat that thinks only of himself! You forget who you are! You forget what you have achieved, what you have offered to this world! For some reason I cannot understand, you refuse your own self and in the process Sirius and whoever else tries to be here for you. And till now we have let you do exactly that. But things are about to change! We won't just sit here and watch you ruining yourself and driving away everyone around you. Either you like it or not Harry, we are done taking shit from you!"

Harry looked at the now standing man stunned. Not only by his words but from his powerful and almost menacing stance and tone. Not to mention that Remus cursed. Remus _never _cursed. He glanced away from the man and after a few seconds he rose and turned his back to head in the house.

But he didn't make a single step. Remus's hand gripped Harry's arm and turned him around as he narrowed his eyes at the boy. "You'd better watch it Harry. From now on, you will be answering to me as well. And if you continue this way I can promise you that you will have a pretty lousy year ahead of you!" With that he let the boy's arm and watched him entering the house.

Glancing around at the garden Remus sighed and entered the house too. He needed to make sure Sirius knew what to expect from Harry until the boy really let go of his anger and grief.

* * *

Snape put his empty cup on the coffee table and glanced towards Nox. She had wordlessly joined him in the living room a few minutes ago and though she hadn't spoken a single word, she seemed rather relaxed considering their earlier unpleasant interaction.

"Don't you think we need to talk?" asked the dark haired man looking at his daughter thoughtfully.

"No." She stared at the fire curled up in the corner of the sofa.

Severus remained silent for a while. He tried to think how to go about this, how to start the conversation he wanted to start ever since he brought her home yesterday night, how to cover the topic properly. Deciding he could not find a way to do any of those things, after clearing his throat he asked plainly, "You had sex with Potter?"

Nox turned to face him her face hiding her shock about the question quite efficiently. She stared back at the man for a while before answering a cautious "Yes."

Severus pursed his lips together and nodded. "I hope that you at least were safe?" he asked with voice somewhat hoarse and his irritation quite obvious by now.

"Of course we did. What do you think, that I was born yesterday?"

The man rolled his eyes at that. "Fifteen years of life is not that much. And I do hope that this was your first time…"

"Why do you hope it?" the girl asked tilting her head to the side and smiling cryptically.

"Because it will mean that my daughter had not sex until now. And watch the attitude," came his stern answer. When the girl rolled her eyes and turned her stare back to the fire he groaned irritated and asked again, "Nox was this your first time?"

"For Merlin's sake! Yes!"

"And you just met Potter yesterday night?" the man asked trying to hide the concern from his voice.

"No, I met him in a bar in Norway a few years back," she sneered.

"Why would you do this? Why having sex for the first time like this with some random person?" Snape asked now his voice showing both his rising temper and his concern.

Nox sat up abruptly and looked at the man incredulously, "Seriously? We met yesterday and you want to talk sex with me today?"

"Well you met Potter yesterday and had sex with him within an hour, I can't see why talking about it should need any more!"

Nox shook her head and got up walking around the sofa and towards her room when her father's hand clasped around her arm. "I don't recall excusing you," came his stern warning.

"Maybe because I didn't ask to be excused," she replied angrily as she freed her arm from his grip.

"It is not healthy, Nox! You cannot let yourself give in impulses like sex with random guys or alcohol just because you feel pain," Severus told her lowly as he stared at her eyes.

The girl was slightly taken aback. From what she had gathered of the man she expected from him a lecture about morality and ethics or how her actions embarrassed him, but she certainly did not expect him to care or even bother to understand the reasons behind her actions. She looked at her father for a while before asking in a quiet voice not meeting his stare, "May I be excused?"

Severus sighed and watched her turning him her back and leaving towards her room. Massaging his temples the man wondered how on earth would he manage to get through this. Noting the slight improvement of her actually sitting in the same room with him for at least a few minutes he slowly rose and headed to his own room before turning off the lights.

* * *

Dumbledore was standing by the window with Fawkes on his shoulder slowly stroking the bird's neck. He had just finished the arrangements with the house-elves about the welcome feast's dinner that was due tomorrow and was anxiously expecting the last minute's response of his possibly future DADA professor. His thoughts about how hectic organizing the school was the last days before the start of the term was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. The old man turned, not needing to ask who it was. There was only one person's knock that could be so obvious.

"Come in, Severus," Dumbledore called as he slowly walked to the center of the room.

Severus walked in the room and held the door open for Nox to enter too before closing it curtly. "Albus," the man nodded.

Dumbledore smiled broadly and turned to Nox extending his hand.

"You must be Nox," the old man said nicely. Nox seemed to hesitate but something about the old wizard made her feel quite at ease. She gave him her hand and a hint of smile appeared on her mouth.

Not bothered by her lack of response, Dumbledore swiftly walked behind his desk and sat in his big chair as he motioned with a broad gesture for his two visitors to join him. Nox and Severus sat in the two chairs that faced the desk. Opening a crimson box that rested on his right side Dumbledore extended it towards the two of them. "Lemondrop?" he asked. The twin incredulous looks he got made him smile.

"We are not here for lemondrops, Albus. We're here to discuss Nox's sorting," Severus said getting to the point immediately as usual.

"Of course, of course, Severus!"Dumbledore answered not missing the look of pure amusement Nox sent to her father at being called the headmaster's boy.

"Well, Nox. How about you tell me a few things about you first?" the headmaster asked as he leaned back in his chair and knitted his fingers on top of his desk.

Nox looked at him quizzically before answering. "I have finished the fourth year in Darmstrang, sir. I would begin my expertise now."

Severus looked at her questioningly, "Expertise?" he asked confused.

"In Darmstrang the students choose expertise at their fifth year and their studies focus on that specific field," answered Dumbledore instead of the girl. "And what expertise would you chose Nox?"

"Alchemy."

Severus' eyebrows rose to that and looked at her startled. "You never mentioned that!"

"You never asked me about anything except drinking and sex!", came her sarcastic answer, making the headmaster's eyebrows raise this time, while her father glared at her warningly.

"Alchemy means that your performance in potions, charms, runes and transformations should be a lot more than descent," her father noted.

"Oh, they are!"Nox answered simply. Then in a split second her eyes darted to the bird that still rested on the headmaster's shoulder. She couldn't explain it but she felt him calling her somehow, although no sound had escaped its beak. "Cool bird," she told Dumbledore not even looking at the man.

"Nox, you seriously think this is a time to comment on the headmaster's pet? You've just told us you…" her father said exasperatedly when he was suddenly cut by Fawkes' sudden leap from the headmaster's shoulder to the girl's lap. Nox did not seem startled by it she just kept looking at him mesmerized tilting her head to the side as she slowly stroke Fawkes' fiery colored feathers. Then as suddenly as it started their connection was cut. Fawkes gracefully opened his wings and flew to the window-sill where he promptly sat and stopped paying any attention to them.

"What was that?" Severus asked Dumbledore with knitted brows. He had felt the surge of magical energy that radiated from Nox and the bird, as had the headmaster.

"I am not sure, Severus," the older man answered thoughtfully. He looked at Nox for a few seconds who promptly stared back at him before speaking again, "Well, back to our business. About the house Nox, you will be sorted of course. No one else can decide which house you should get in but the sorting hat. So tomorrow at the feast you will be sorted along with the first years. Now, here in Hogwarts we don't have expertise. After the NEWTs exams you will take at the end of the year and depending on your results you will choose a few possible professional branches you might want to pursue and take the classes demanded for those branches for your sixth and seventh years."

Nox looked at him dumbfounded. "But I want to be an alchemist," the girl said matter of factly.

"And no one will stand in your way to be one, child. There is an alchemic branch as well but you won't be able to attend its specific courses before sixth and seventh year," the headmaster told her evenly.

"So I will lose a year of preparation and study to attend classes I can ace blindfolded instead of working on what I want?" she asked, her voice rising.

"Nox, that is enough! Watch your tone! You are speaking to your headmaster," her father told her sternly.

The girl threw him a murderous glare before shooting up from her chair and exiting the room slamming the door behind her. She ran down the stairs and didn't stop before exiting the castle and making it to the lake. There she fell on her knees and angrily screamed to let the tension out. This was worse than she had ever imagined. Not only she was stuck with Snape in a stuck up British school, but she would also lose the one thing she could not wait for this whole summer. She looked at the water, panting from her anger when a loud cracking noise was heard. She popped up bewildered and looked around her but saw no one. Glancing to the spot she was kneeling on a few seconds before though, she noticed a single fiery feather. With trembling hand she took it and brought it close to her eyes. "Fawkes," she whispered.

* * *

Harry was putting his last shirts in the trunk when Sirius knocked his door. "Come in," the boy called as he glanced around him for anything he might have left unpacked. His godfather entered the room and glanced at his trunk.

"You packed everything, already?" the man asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, so we can leave early tomorrow morning," Harry answered as he ducked to check under his bed for anything he might have shoved down there.

"You seem to be in a hurry to leave." Sirius said as he walked to the window and glanced at the darkening sky.

"Yeah… Uh… I missed school?" Harry said trying hard to sound sincere.

Sirius chuckled at that throwing his head back. "You cannot lie Harry. You're just glad to leave home, aren't you?" the man asked looking at the boy seriously.

"Well, I could use a few months of no yelling or fighting…"

"Harry, I only yell and fight with you because I am trying to help you," his godfather said quietly.

"Well maybe I don't need help," Harry told the man tiredly. Then he proceeded to close his trunk and Sirius immediately noticed his suddenly tensed body and clutched fists.

"I beg to disagree," his godfather said evenly crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry slammed the trunk's lid shut and looked at his godfather angrily. "Will you ever give it a rest? I DO NOT WANT YOUR HELP!" he shouted.

"Why?"his godfather asked exasperatedly his own voice rising.

"Because I'm a lost cause, okay? Happy to make me say it? I am a fucking murderer Sirius! A killer! There is nothing left in me to help!" Harry was panting his eyes glinting with moisture and anger and he felt ready to collapse. It was the first time ever since his fourth year he had voiced those words.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Sirius asked incredulously making a step towards his godson.

"I killed him! I killed him! Which makes me the murderer," the boy yelled.

"You killed the creature that caused more deaths in the wizarding and muggle community than any other cause! You killed Voldemort Harry, not an innocent person, _Voldemort_! It sucked and I wish you didn't have to do it alone but there was no other way around it! It would be only one of you that would exit that portkey Harry! You had no choice but to do what you did! You saved the wizarding world! You are a god damn hero," Sirius said desperately finally realizing where all this rage and self-destructing tendencies sourced from.

Harry shook his head. "I am a murderer, just like him! I took a life. The end. Now please leave my room," Harry said as he angrily cracked his fingers.

"He killed your parents, Harry," Sirius tried but his godson's angry answer cut him off before he could continue.

"He wouldn't have if I was not born! I am the cause of their deaths. And the only good thing that came out of this is that I revenged their deaths by killing him. But that makes me no less a killer. Now leave!"

Sirius looked at the boy desperately. How could he not see how this was not his fault. How he had no other choice. How he was a hero and not a killer. "Harry, please! Just listen to me…"

Harry threw his godfather a deathly glare before saying lowly, "Sirius, enough! I want to be alone. Please just leave."

Sirius closed his eyes for a few seconds before nodding and heading for the door. He did not want to leave his godson alone but he knew that right now Harry was in no state to listen to anything he might say. Glancing at the still standing boy in the room he lightly closed the door and walked towards the staircase that led to the first floor. Heading straight to the living room he poured himself a generous dose of fire whiskey before collapsing in his favorite armchair. How in hell would he deal with this? As he felt more and more desperate with each passing second he took a big sip of his drink and closed his eyes tightly. Things were worse than he had even dared to imagine.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello everyone, and sorry for the delay! It took me ages to find the time to write and then my Beta got caught up with life and that's how this ended up being posted so late! I am not making eny promises as to when i'll post the next chapter, but i really hope it will be sooner than this! Please Read and Review!  
I really love this story and i think it's worth more than the 6 reviews i got, so far! Please let me know if you enjoy it or not!**  
** :)**

The castle was buzzing with students' murmurs and laughter. After three months of solitude Hogwarts was throbbing with life. Harry, standing in a quiet and conveniently dark corner, was observing the students around him walk and talk. Faces he knew, fellow Gryffindors, students from other houses and yet he had not seen the one he hoped for.

"Mmm! Look who I found," sounded a silky voice behind him. Harry turned back smiling, recognizing Nox's voice.

"Hey, gorgeous," he said as he stood staring at her usual hint of smile. He then motioned with his head for her to join him and they started walking towards the Great Hall.

"What's this feast deal?" Nox asked looking around her curiously.

"They sort the first years into the houses and there is food. And Dumbledore always makes a kick-ass, inspirational speech. That's pretty much all," Harry answered. Then thinking over what he just said he asked, "What house will you get in?"

Nox groaned. "I wish I knew! All daddy dearest said was something about a talking hat…."

Harry chuckled at that. "Yeah, we got one of those. It's cool though. It kinda reads your mind and then decides in what house you will fit the most."

Nox looked at him raising a single eyebrow. "What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor. We are the cool guys!" he answered cockily.

"Yeah, yeah… What about the rest of them? I think there are four, right?"

"Yep. Well there is Slytherin, the bad guys usually. Sneaking around stabbing your back and stuff. Then there is Ravenclaw, the geeks, and finally Hufflepuff, the less charismatic ones."

"Splendid!" came her sarcastic answer.

They stopped right outside the great hall and looked at each other silently. Harry, noticing the dark circles around her eyes, couldn't help but feel a small tingling of worry. "Seems like you've not been sleeping much," he commented.

"It's hard to sleep when you plot murder," the girl answered casually.

Harry smiled at that and stepped a little closer to her. "If it's about Snape, I'd be delighted to help," he whispered into her ear.

Her smile spread a little at that. "I'll let you know of the details," she whispered back making sure she lightly brushed his earlobe with her lips.

Harry chuckled before tilting his head at the side like she usually did and asking, "So you're not getting along yet?"

"We barely survive living together. But I try to make my fun out of it!" she winked.

Harry chuckled again. He inspected her closely and when he felt the urge to kiss her he didn't fight it. Leaning in close, he touched her lips with his and she kissed him right back. Lost in their intimate moment, they didn't realize someone was closing in on them. They both yelped when Harry felt himself being lift off his feet, thrown away and landing hard on the stone floor a few feet away. Looking around him the startled teen exclaimed, "What the hell?" And it was right then when he noticed a pretty livid Snape glaring at him menacingly.

"You touch my daughter again, Potter, and I will happily spend the rest of my life in Azkaban after I've used every single fiber of your body to the nastiest potions I can brew," the man said in a low and dangerous voice.

Before Harry could come up with a retort Nox stepped quickly to him and helped him up while glaring at the man. Tilting her head to the side she said silkily, "Now, now daddy! Be nice to my friend!"

"He's no such thing as your friend and you know it," Snape spat angrily.

"Oh, but he is, daddy! And I can assure you he is a pretty close one!" she answered and as to prove her point she turned and kissed Harry again deeply. After a few seconds they broke the kiss and she simply smiled to Snape icily before declaring, "I'd better go to get sorted. I'd hate to miss the ceremony, don't you daddy?"

Snape could barely keep his anger in check. His eyes were shooting flames while his nostrils flared. The random onlookers though made it hard for him to blow up the golden boy or start a fight with Nox. Sending a death glare to Harry he walked swiftly past Nox and towards the staff table.

"Are you coming?" Nox called without even turning to look at Harry as she walked in the Great Hall. Harry caught up with her in a couple of strides.

"That was interesting," he commented drily. Then suspecting something he grabbed her arm and stopped her. Nox looked at him questioningly. "Is this… Us… Is it 'cause you want us to be whatever we are, or to just get back at your father for whatever reason?"

Nox rolled her eyes at Harry but avoided eye contact. Not answering him anything she just waved a hand at him before she continued walking towards the first year students that had already formed a queue waiting for their sortment.

She waited for quite a while before her name was called. A tall grey-haired witch, who miserably failed to hide her surprise at the name she read called out, "Snape, Nox!"

The whole room erupted to low whispers after that and almost every head around her except the first years turned to her wide eyed. Rolling her eyes once again at the overdramatic British, she stepped forward and promptly sat on a small wooden stool, while the witch put a hideous old hat on her head.

As soon as it rested on her, she heard its musing murmur.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" asked the hat in a quite irritating voice.

"Seriously?" Nox thought to the hat, "You've sorted like 70 students till now and you cannot tell 'what you have here'?"

"Sarcasm… Like father like daughter! But there is more to that," the hat answered.

"Ooh! Let me guess," the girl thought back while unconsciously crossed her arms, "I have more than one characteristic?"

"Pain and sorrow… And grief. And intelligence and talent. Pretty sneaky you are. And pretty selfish I dare say! But above all you are angry. Sulky, grieving, smart, talented, sneaky selfish and angry," listed the hat. "That cannot end well…"

"British courtesy!" the girl commented dryly.

"You have it inside you. You can- and most probably will- shine, if you ever decide to try. And you just need the right environment to do that… SLYTHERIN!" the hat called loudly.

As it was drawn from her head, Nox saw her father looking at her with a hint of a smile on his face. She stood up and moved towards the clapping Slytherin table gracefully, winking at Harry as she passed from his house's table.

"You know her?" Ron asked Harry confused.

"Kind of…" Harry answered stiffly to his best friend. After all he really didn't know her. He knew that she was Snape's daughter but nothing more than that. And the way she had never answered his question earlier bothered him. He knew that he didn't have the right to be bothered. After all they weren't together or anything. Yet the idea of her using him just to annoy Snape angered him. Ron's rumbling about how Snape couldn't possibly have a daughter, since none would ever sleep with the greasy git, got him out of his thoughts and he turned his attention to his best friend. He failed to notice Nox trying to catch his eye from the far Slytherin table.

* * *

Nox gave up trying to catch Harry's attention. Whenever she looked towards him he was talking or laughing with his friends. She decided to focus on the people around her. Two or three of them had attempted to make small talk with her but she was not interested enough to anyone. Most of them seemed rather stupid to be in the serpent's house. Looking right across of her she caught a blond boy staring at her interestingly. When she looked at him she was to glad to see he did not lower his gaze. A few silent seconds later the boy said casually, "Draco Malfoy."

"Nox," the girl answered.

"Related to Snape, aren't you?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

"He is my godfather." The boy played with a meatball in his plate as he stared at her.

"He is my father," Nox answered silkily.

Draco smirked at that, "Yeah, I could tell. Your voice is too much alike."

The girl merely raised an eyebrow at that not sure what to consider of the comment.

"How come I never met you before?" Draco asked again.

"Dad had me locked up in his basement," Nox answered dead serious.

Draco laughed at that. "Nice try."

"At last! Someone with a tolerable IQ," Nox commented drily. "Snape didn't know about me. He learnt over the last few days actually. I just moved here from Norway."

"Norway?" Draco's eyes glinted at that. "So you studied at Durmstrang till now?"

"Yep," the girl answered as she ate a forkful of her roasted chicken. When she swallowed she added, "Much better studying level, but I have to admit kitchen there was awful."

"I always wanted to study there," Draco said.

"So, what's going on in the House?" Nox asked next.

"Snape's the Housemaster. Our rooms and common room are in the dungeons, but they are pretty descent. The main idea is that you try to earn points throughout the year from your classes and general achievements. The house that ends up with most points wins a Cup at the end of the year. Dumbledore is a Gryffindor though and he more or less always finds a way to give the cup to them," Draco filled her in.

"Teachers?" the girl asked.

"Snape is great. McGonagall, the old witch who put the sortment hat on your head, is a bitch but pretty good in her field. Flitwick, the very short one at the teacher's table, is rubbish. Sprout the same. I won't even start with the others. Even their classes are not worth mentioning. The only one we have not seen yet is the Defense against the dark arts new guy. He has not arrived yet," Draco said as he looked at the staff table yet another time. "You've met anyone else?" the boy asked after a short pause.

"Yeah, Harry Potter at the Broomsticks," Nox said and looked at Draco expectantly.

The grimace the boy made told her that he didn't like Harry at all. "Keep your distance, if you want my opinion. The cocky bastard thinks he owns the world after killing Voldemort."

Nox chocked on her bite at that comment. Drinking a big gulp of pumpkin juice she asked in a hoarse voice, "_He_ killed Voldemort?"

Draco's eyes narrowed at that. "You didn't know? That's a first. Most people ask him for autographs."

Nox shook her head. "In Norway the big line was about the fact that he was dead. Potter's name was mentioned but it was not what most people talked about. That's why it reminded me of something when we met," the girl commented. Then she thought of Draco's previous comment. Cocky? He did not seem all that confident to her. And definitely not arrogant. She looked at the Gryffindor table once again and for the first time she saw Harry looking at her. He seemed rather unhappy though. Probably because she was talking with Malfoy she thought.

"So you two are like enemies or what?" she asked Draco still looking at Harry.

"Kinda yeah. I can't stand him. Never could. Always arrogant stupid Potter," Draco spat.

Nox looked at him momentarily. She was ready to continue with her questions when the headmaster rose to announce the end of the feast and that students should head to their dormitories.

Draco rose and nodded towards the exit to Nox. "Come on, I'll show you around."

The girl nodded and rose. As she followed the tall blonde boy she turned and glanced at Harry yet another time. He was watching her leaving with Draco a dark expression on his face.

* * *

The next day, right after dinner, Nox quietly left the Slytherin table and headed for the big staircase. She quickly climbed it all the way to the fourth floor. That very morning when she got lost, she found there what she decided should be her favorite place in the school. At the end of the fourth floor hallway there was an empty classroom in which a small door that one had to duck to go through lead to a beautiful really small atrium. The wall was covered with three big windows with large enough sills to even sleep on. Taking the two steps from the door to the corner window she promptly sat on its sill and gazed at the starry night.

The first day was not as easy as she would like to admit. The castle was huge and pretty complicated. What's with the moving stairs anyway? Did people here enjoy being led to places they do not want to go? Then again she would not have found this place if it wasn't for them. The classes did not challenge her very much. With the exception of transformations- that old cat knew what she was doing- she could easily manage the other classes with average effort. What she really looked forward to, though she would never really admit it, was her father's potions class which was not due before tomorrow. From what she had heard it was the most difficult of the school's curriculum.

The muffled sound of a door closing made the girl jump. Taking her wand out she moved behind the door so that it would hide her when it opened. In a matter of seconds the door did open and closed again. Nox narrowed her eyes confused. Then lowering her wand she said angrily, "Stupid ghosts."

"They can be pretty annoying," said a familiar voice out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" Nox asked exasperated looking around her bewildered.

Harry swiftly took off his invisibility cloak and smiled at her amused. "Hi."

Nox's exasperation turned to interest in a matter of seconds as she gently took the cloak from the boy's hands and examined it closely. "Where on earth did you find that?"

"It was my father's," Harry answered fondly. "It comes out pretty helpful around the castle."

"How do you know this place?" The girl asked as she handed him his cloak back.

"I didn't know it till now, actually. I saw you in my map up here and thought to come check how your first day went." Harry sat on the window-sill leaving enough space beside him for the girl.

"What map?" she asked interestingly as she sat at the empty spot.

Harry handed her the marauder's map and watched her raising her eyebrows with shock upon realizing what it was. "Wow! How on earth did you make this?" she asked almost in awe.

"I didn't. My dad's inheritance as well. He and his best friends created it."

"You do realize you can do ANYTHING with these two in your hands right?" Nox asked with her usual hint of smile.

Harry chuckled at the hint and shook his head. "How was your first day, then?"

"Ok. Classes are fairly easy till now. The castle is pretty fucked up. Beautiful and all, I will give it that, but too much fuss with the moving stairs and stuff," The girl said in neutral voice as she glanced out of the window again.

"It takes some getting used to," Harry commented. Then he awkwardly moved to the topic that burnt him most. "Made any snake-friends?"

Nox glanced at him slightly amused at that. "Watch it, Potter. I am a snake too now! And yes as a matter of fact I met a guy that seems decent enough to hang out with."

"Malfoy?" Harry asked incredulously, not managing to pretend he didn't know who she was talking about. "Seriously, Nox, Malfoy?"

"Weirdly enough that's exactly how he reacted when I told him I've met and hung out with you."

"He is an ass!" Harry said exasperatedly.

"Well, he is more honest than someone I know!" Nox retorted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked slightly worried. What did that dickhead tell her?

"Well, I don't know, how about the fact that you got rid of Voldy? Why the fuck didn't you say so?"

"When? Before or after having sex with you? Are you kidding me right now? It's not like we've talked much or anything!" Harry answered feeling his temper rise.

Nox looked at him silently for a few seconds. Then returning her gaze to the sky she told the boy evenly, "That's true. I just thought that after I told you about my name that night at the broomsticks you'd confide something to me as well. "

"Well I never really got the chance, did I? Your father joined us after that," Harry answered in a calmer tone now.

Nox tilted her head to the side before talking in her silky tone, "Well, no one is bothering us now. So tell me!"

"Tell you what? You already know."

"I don't know anything. I mean how did it happen? You owled him and called him to fight or something?" she asked sarcastically.

Harry's face darkened at the recollections of that night. "No. It was during the stupid Triwizard tournament. Kram was here from your school along with your headmaster, Kakaroff."

"Yeah, I remember that! Kakaroff never came back to school he was immediately replaced and we later learnt he was a deatheater," Nox said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well at the last trial the cup that we were supposed to get was a portkey and it led us to a cemetery where he was." Harry touched his forhead at the cold glass and took a deep breath. "There he tried to kill me, but I made it to kill him first."

"How? I mean what kind of spell did you use?" Nox asked interestingly.

"He killed another guy that was with me. I could not take any chances with defenses. When I saw him killing Centric I saw red. All the deaths he caused, just to get me… I cast the unforgivable." The boy turned his darkened green eyes to examine Nox's face. He expected disgust or even fear but he only saw awe.

"You managed to kill Voldy with Avada Kedavra? Dear Merlin! That's so cool! Had you ever practiced it before?"

Harry remained silent for a few seconds not really believing how she didn't care one bit about the fact that he had actually murdered someone. "No. I just had learnt from DADA class that you need to mean an unforgivable for it to work."

"You must be so proud," Nox commented again.

Harry shook his head and sneered before changing the subject. " 'K, your turn. Share something big," he prompted her.

Nox bit her lip and seemed hesitant for a second. "I lost my mother. That's why I came here."

Harry's face fell at that. He immediately took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly. "I am so sorry, Nox."

She just shook her head at that. "There's nothing we can do now, is there?"

"So Snape knew about you all these years?" Harry asked intrigued.

"No. He and mom didn't plan on a baby when I occurred. Snape left Norway ad my mother never told him she was pregnant. But she named him in her will as my birth father and first guardian. And here I am!" Her gaze was pinned on the sky out of the window and it took every single ounce of strength and self control she had not to start crying upon saying all these aloud.

"I can only imagine what you are going through. It gets some getting used to living with someone you never knew before. And if that someone is Snape…" he trailed off.

"Who are you living with?" Nox suddenly asked. She now remembered that Harry Potter's parents were killed by Voldemort when he was a baby.

"With my godfather. My father's best friend." Harry answered neutrally.

"The one who made that?" the girl motioned to the now closed marauder's map.

"Yeah…"

"He must be a cool guy."

Harry swallowed hard at that. Then he glanced at his watch and said quickly, "It's almost curfew. We'd better head back. "

Getting the hint Nox rose and headed for the door first.

* * *

Harry spotted Nox easily. She was talking, as usual, with Draco outside of the transformations class. Feeling his temper rising upon realizing that Malfoy's eyes ventured mostly on her exposed thighs from the shortened uniform skirt, rather than her face, he promptly stepped towards them. Without even acknowledging Draco's existence, Harry gently grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her away until they were out of the Slytherin's hearing range.

"Uh... What exactly are you doing?" Nox asked slightly annoyed when they finally stopped. She leaned on the wall beside her and crossed her arms regarding Harry evenly.

"For starters saving you from that dickhead," Harry sneered. At her eye roll he only huffed exasperatedly before shaking his head. "Look I am just inviting you to some actual fun!"

Her face suddenly grew interested at that. "When and where?"

"Tonight after curfew. There is a secret passage which we use to get to Hogsmead. We'll buy some nice booze and then hit the castle again to drink it," Harry whispered to her conspiringly.

"And who is "we", if I may ask?"

"Me, Ron, Hermionie, the Weasley twins and Seamus Miligan. They're pretty cool guys, I want you to meet them," he told her enthusiastically. "So you're in?"

"Hell, why not? I sure don't have anything better to do. So I meet you when and where?" Nox said after a few seconds of thought.

"Third floor midnight sharp. Filtch always patrols the first floors first so by the time he gets to the fourth floor we'll already be in the room of Requirement," he told her smiling widely. At her questioning gaze he merely shook his head. "You'll see what that is tonight. Not a word to anybody and be careful not to get caught. Do you want me to lend you my cloak?"

Nox almost smiled at his offer and concern as well as his obvious ignorance of her abilities. "No I think I'll manage a camouflage spell. I'll see you tonight. Bye!"

She then quickly hurried to the door which McGonagall kept open for all her students to enter. Noting the shocked grimace McGonagall made upon noticing the alterations on Nox's uniform, Harry mentally kicked himself for not mentioning that.

Nox collapsed on the first bolster she found and tried to get her heart rate back to normal. The adrenaline rush worked miracles on her and she felt for the first time in weeks happy. She glanced around her in awe at the incredible room. She couldn't believe there was something so convenient in the school, but was more than grateful about it. She looked at Harry almost smiling and accepted the offered bottle to take a long gulp of it. She closed her eyes as the icy vodka poured down her throat and when she swallowed she sighed contently before passing the bottle to Hermione who had sat right beside her.

Nox was not exactly sure if she liked Harry's friends. Hermione was far too serious and neurotic for her taste, but she was also an extremely talented witch, as Nox could easily tell by the vibe of energy the girl had around her.

Ron was an idiot but had his fun, while his brothers were as witty and talented as Hermione only in a much more enjoyable and funny way. She could easily imagine hanging with them pleasantly. Seamus had not so much as spoken a word to her so she had no idea what he was like, not that she cared. Now that she was in this cozy place, with alcohol and Harry sat right beside her, she pretty much cared for one thing only.

As if reading her thoughts Harry slowly scooted closer to her bolster and looked at her smiling. "So, what do you think?" the boy asked.

Nox bit her lip and swiftly moved to sit on the carpet right beside Harry. Then she whispered in his ear, "I think that we're going to have fun tonight."

Harry smiled at that and looked at her intently as he unconsciously bit his inner lip. "What do you think of everyone?" he asked trying to distract her.

"They're ok," Nox answered looking at him longingly.

Harry looked at her silently and his eyes went to her exposed thighs. "You know, you really need to get that skirt back to normal," he told her casually.

Nox tilted her head to the side at that. Obviously surprised she asked silkily, "And why should I do that?"

Harry swallowed hard before answering. Then he looked at her straight in the eyes and told her with low voice, "Firstly, because you're gonna give McGonagall a heart attack. Secondly because you're going to give _me_ a heart attack. Thirdly, because you're gonna get me in trouble for punching every guy who looks at your legs, like that jackass Malfoy. And last but not least, because, whether you like it or not, I want to be the only one who gets to see these!" he put his hand high on her left thigh and squeezed it while saying the last words.

Nox looked at him biting her lip the whole time before leaning in and kissing him passionately. After several seconds she put enough distance between their lips to whisper to him, "I will think about it." Then she promptly tried to kiss him again but Harry pushed back and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I don't want you to think about it, I want you to do it," Harry told her seriously.

"Someone's getting bossy…" Nox commented as she narrowed her eyes. Then as Harry simply stared at her she told him evenly, "Look, Harry, we are having fun and I really enjoy it, but we are not together or anything. So keep those demands for your girlfriend."

Harry's face remained calm but his temper rose significantly. Not allowing his emotions to show though he merely shook his head and whispered, "Have it your way!" Then he promptly grabbed her and kissed her roughly. They kept making out while he was thinking that he really needed to get her jealous some way.

* * *

Ron was watching Hermione from his armchair, as she was staring thoughtfully at the currently making out Nox and Harry. Her thoughtful look along with her furrowed brow told him she didn't like what she saw. " 'Mione?" he said quietly after swallowing one more gulp of vodka and passing it to her. Hermione turned at him and accepted the bottle with a weak smile. "What are you thinking?" the redhead asked as he motioned with his head to Harry and Nox.

Hermionie shook her head. "I don't know Ron. Harry is already struggling too much. He is sliding deeper and deeper in his darkness and I can't say she seems capable of helping him climb back up."

Ron shrugged at that. "He seems pretty enthusiastic about her though. And you have to say he is more cheerful since they met."

"Cheerful is nothing, Ronald. Things with Sirius are worse than ever and it's obvious the happy face is only superficial. And from what I have gathered he must have fought with Remus as well. Did you see his face when we learnt Remus would be DADA teacher again?"

"Yeah, I noticed that. But I don't know 'Mione. We have proven incapable of helping him. Maybe Nox will make him come to his senses again. It's obvious she has issues, so Harry will probably want to help her through them. Maybe that's the answer."

The girl thought that for a few seconds. "Maybe you're right. I certainly hope so. As I hope they do remember we are still here, they're almost doing it for Merlin's sake… Anyways, I think I'll head back to the tower. I am no longer in the mood for this. See you in the morning."

Ron nodded and watched her leaving. As soon as the door closed behind her George threw himself on the chair she had just vacated. "Still no luck little brother? Maybe you should ask Harry for some lessons," George said teasingly.

"Oh, shut up," Ron groaned and promptly snatched the vodka bottle from his brother grip and swallowed multiple gulps.

* * *

Harry exited the Gryffindor tower with Angelica Johnson and started heading with her towards the quidditch field, discussing heatedly about the oncoming game and laughing their hearts out with every joke they made about the Hufflepuffle team. As they descended the last stairs they bumped on Nox.

The Slytherin girl eyed Angelica momentarily before turning to Harry, "Care to join me for a walk?" she asked him looking at him pointedly.

Harry remembering vividly her words at the Requirement room and realizing that Angelica was more than decent to get Nox jealous he answered quickly, "Actually me and Ang are heading for some flying. Maybe I'll catch you tomorrow?" Without even waiting her answer he put a hand on his teammate's lower back and the two of them walked briskly towards the exit leaving a dumbfounded Nox staring at their backs.

As soon as they exited the castle Angelica laughed out loud looking at Harry incredulously. "Seriously, Potter? Using me to get Snape's seed jealous?"

Harry shrugged smiling widely at her and then asked her, "Should I dare to ask for maybe, more help from you on that matter? Maybe like flirt with me, when she is around?" At her incredulous look he flushed his more charming smile.

Angelica burst out in laughter once again. Then she said shaking her head, "Fine. But you'd better make sure we win every single game this season!"

"Got it, girlfriend," Harry said cockily and the two of them mounted their broomsticks upon arriving on the quidditch field.

As Nox waited patiently for the ten minutes of brewing to finish before she could go on to add the rest of the ingredients of the potion, she couldn't help but replay in her head Harry with that Ang. She seemed to bump on them the whole day. She had never caught Harry alone even once. She was always there, always talking, always whispering and laughing. It was too irritating. And the most irritating thing about it was the fact that _it was_ irritating! Why did she care? She was the one trying to make Harry slow down on the whole thing.

"You are still thinking about that asshole aren't you?" Draco asked annoyed at her side.

Nox rolled her eyes at the insult. "I just didn't know he was seeing someone and it took me by surprise. Don't make it such a big deal."

"I am not making it a big deal, you are. And though you generally are pretty good at lying, you totally failed in this case."

"Why do you care?" Nox asked exasperated in an attempt to distract him.

"He's Potter. That's why I care. Get yourself a decent crush," Draco said exasperatedly as he angrily stirred his potion which bubbled menacingly. Then out of nowhere a mild yet annoying slap landed on the back of his head. Turning around he saw a narrow-eyed Snape glaring at them.

"I strongly suggest you to stop talking and start concentrating on your potions." He glanced at the two cauldrons. Noting that Nox's was at the light blue shade it was supposed to be, he nodded approvingly to his daughter who nodded back awkwardly. "Focus, on your cauldron Malfoy, not miss Snape. Miss Snape, stay after class please," the man said lastly before turning around to inspect the rest of the students.

The rest of the class continued in silence between the two teens. It wasn't until every person had given the vial to Snape and left the classroom before his daughter went to his desk and placed the small vial on it.

"Great job, Miss Snape," The man said formally.

"Thanks… Why did you want me?" the girl asked quickly.

"McGonagall complained about your clothes," Snape said immediately, as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Why would she complain? It's their uniform! If they don't like it they could change it. They should actually," the girl answered pretending not to understand.

Snape glared at her silent for a few seconds. To his satisfaction her eyes quickly lowered to the ground. "I want your skirt back to its normal length by dinner."

Nox exhaled loudly before looking at her father stubbornly. "I'll think about it," she told him icily and then left the classroom as fast as she could, feeling her temper rise dangerously.

When she made it to the great hall she bit her lower lip angrily upon seeing Harry with Angelica again. Deciding she had no mood to pretend she didn't bother any more she advanced towards them and grabbing Harry by the upper arm she dragged him away and promptly punched his shoulder.

Harry yelped and looked at her startled and bemused at the same time. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What the hell are _you_ doing? You've been avoiding me all day," Nox said angrily as she crossed her arms and glared daggers at Harry.

"I haven't!"

"Oh, cut it out already! It's been the shittiest day and you were never there when I needed you!"

"Well, I remember vividly, _you,_ telling me that we're not together or anything and so I realized that I might as well find myself someone who would be willing to be with me," Harry answered exasperatedly.

"Well, I don't know why I said that, but I didn't mean it, ok?" The girl shouted while she held her hands in the air frustrated.

Harry remained silent for a few seconds. He then slowly walked to her and stared at her intently, before talking in low voice, "What are you saying Nox? Because you really give me mixed signals here! What do you want? You want us together? You want us to fuck and that's it? What do you want?"

"I don't want you to see that girl, for starters!" Nox answered her tone somewhat more in check.

"Why shouldn't I?" Harry asked again.

"Because! Because we are having something here," Nox said again running her hands through her long hair, frustrated.

"So, you can tell me who to see and who not to, but I cannot have a say to what you show to the whole school?" the boy asked raising a single eyebrow while touching Nox's bare thigh as he talked.

"I'll fix the stupid skirt then!"

"That's not enough!" Harry informed her as he gently circled his hands around her.

"What else do you want?" Nox asked back feeling slightly defeated.

"I want us to be something. Or nothing. Either we are together, or we are not. It's your choice." he told her seriously and kissed her lips lightly. "Say the word and Angelica will be out of the picture in a second. But I want to know what I am, what we are. I want to know what to expect when I see you and I want to have a say and a role in your life. I don't know, why, I've known you for so little time, but I just do. I just feel that way. And feeling something other than self-loathing is an actual need for me right now."

Nox looked at him confused. "Self-loathing? Why would you hate yourself?"

"Answer my question, Nox. Everything or nothing?"

The girl bit her lip and tilted her head to the side remaining silent for a few seconds. Not even believing herself for doing it, she slowly nodded and whispered, "Everything."

Harry smiled widely and hugged her tightly to him. Then he slowly broke the hug and led the two of them to the black lake. They sat together at the grass and he hugged her shoulders soothingly. "So, why was it the shittiest day?" he asked her tenderly and let the protective feeling that brew inside of him all this time for this girl explode and take over a small part of the darkness he felt spreading inside of him every other day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Please R&R! **  
**:)**

* * *

The angry witch walked briskly across the hallways with a hand firmly attached to a much younger witch's upper arm. Pure resolve and displeasure were drawn on McGonagall's face, but not only for Nox, who was struggling to follow. As the two women approached the gargoyles that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office, the woman barked the password and ascended the staircase that led to the headmaster's office door, where she stopped for the first time since she had found Nox a few minutes earlier. A sharp knock on the door later, Dumbledore's voice invited her in.

The old man looked from a stack of parchments he had open in front of him and was surprised to see young Nox along with McGonagall. It was a rather rare incident for a student to be brought up to his office for mischief, which was clearly the case here. Smiling nonetheless, the old wizard cordially rose from his chair. "To what do I owe the honor of your presence, Professor McGonagall? Miss Snape?"

"I would hardly call it an honor," the old witch spat angrily, and finally let go of the girl's arm.

Nox glared at the woman and felt the urge to hex her right in the eye but finally decided against it. Then she tried, in as calm a voice as she could muster, "I thought I was the victim."

"One is not a victim when she provokes her own fate so boldly and deliberately," the witch returned angrily, her eyes shooting flames and her lips a thin line.

"Ladies," came the headmaster's slightly stricter tone, which was enough to get both women to compose themselves.

"A rather dreadful incident occurred this afternoon, sir," said the old witch with a grim face. "As I patrolled the second floor corridors, I happened upon Miss Snape and a six-foot burning candle."

"A burning candle?" Dumbledore asked, confused.

"Which was none other than a Gryffindor student, Mr Gregory Spenser from the seventh year. Miss Snape _transfigured_ him into a burning candle, making sure he felt the burn of the flame._ But_ I dare say there was more than a reason for her to be so upset with him…." McGonagall never made it to completing her phrase, though.

Nox, with angry gestures, started talking fast and heatedly. "Oh, Merlin's pants, what on earth is wrong with you British and the long-ass phrases that make no sense whatsoever? Professor Dumbledore, Spenser made a pass at me. He wanted to touch me in naughty places, and I didn't, and then he tried to force me to have sex with him. I simply made sure he'd never do that again." As the girl completed her explanation, Dumbledore was trying hard to hide his mixed emotions: anger, displeasure, confusion, worry.

"Are you all right, Nox? Did he manage to do anything?" he finally asked, worried.

Nox shook her head at that. She had to give it to both of them, that It was the very first thing they wanted to learn. Even McGonagall, after hearing what had happened between her and Spenser. She even asked her that very same question, before actually transfiguring Spenser back to his usual form and sending him to the infirmary with nasty burns to most of his face and his now bald and burnt scalp.

"This is a very serious situation; I'm afraid we have to call your father, Nox. Professor McGonagall, thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will discuss with Severus Nox's punishment for attacking Spenser, but please make sure he's sent right here after Madame Pomfrey is done with him."

The old witch nodded, pleased at the grim look in the headmaster's eyes. If it was in her hands, Spenser would already be expelled, even if Nox was not completely innocent in this—the old woman knew that perfectly well. She was provocative with her clothes and attitude, but that still didn't by any means excuse the boy. Excusing herself, she turned her back to them and left the office briskly.

"Please, Nox, have a seat while we wait for Severus. Would you like some tea?" Albus kindly offered.

"No, thank you, sir. Am I in trouble for hexing him?" the girl asked as she threw herself into a nearby chair.

"I am afraid I cannot let this pass, Nox. No matter how righteous your actions might be, you still used magic on another student, and a very harsh magic at that."

"He more than deserved it," Nox grumbled as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

Before Albus could answer, the door was heard and Snape entered, not even waiting for an invitation. He glanced at the headmaster, bewildered, and headed straight to Nox, touching her arms and looking over her anxiously. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"I am fine. A douchebag attacked me, but I took care of him," Nox answered casually. She couldn't help but feel a little anxious, though. Ever since he'd spanked her the first morning, she kept worrying about his reaction when doing something against the rules.

"Attacked you how? You took care of it how?" Snape asked, his worry multiplying by the second.

"He tried to force me to have sex with him. I made him into a burning candle. He'll be fine though, he is in the infirmary," she answered and for the first time she felt herself trembling. Not from fear of her father: it was just that his presence made her feel like she could let herself feel vulnerable again. Like he would take care of her now. She didn't want to admit it, but Snape was steadily earning her unconscious trust.

Snape's eyes turned to steel hearing that. Feeling his daughter tremble, he gently rubbed her arms with his hands and, without even realizing it, kissed her forehead soothingly. "It's ok. Who was it?" the man asked in a murderous tone.

"A boy who is already going to face dire consequences, Severus: from me," the headmaster slowly stated.

Snape turned to him, trying hard to keep himself in check. "And I demand to be notified of what those consequences are going to be, Albus."

"You will, Severus. Now, as Nox is in your House, I will leave her punishment in your hands. And though I understand your anger, I shall remind you that such violent magic on a student is too dangerous. If she'd lost control she could have killed the boy," the headmaster said gently. He could understand Severus' rage at someone trying harm his daughter that way, but he had to point out Nox's dangerous use of magic, too.

Snape never answered, just helped Nox from her chair. The girl had gained back most of her composure and followed her father as they exited the office.

"Do you want to go to our quarters for the rest of the day?" Severus asked Nox evenly.

"No, I am fine. Am I in trouble for hexing him?" she asked, never meeting his eyes.

"Ten points from Slytherin," her father said. At her raised eyebrows he added, "Though I really want to murder that poor excuse of a boy myself, I would appreciate it if you refrained from torturing students in the future."

Totally taken aback at his reaction, Nox nodded silently.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Severus asked again, his worry obvious.

"Yes, seriously. Don't worry about it," Nox stated once again. Severus could tell she was upset, but he could also tell she didn't want him around her anymore. Baby steps, he told himself and, giving her shoulder a last reassuring squeeze, he turned to head to his quarters.

Nox waited until her father turned the first corner before heading herself towards the closest staircase, quickly ascending the stairs to the fourth floor and straight to her favorite atrium. As soon as she closed the door behind her she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying hard to compose herself. Recalling the seconds when the dickhead started forcing himself on her, she cursed her stubbornness for not restoring the skirt as both her father and Harry had asked her the day before. She was more than thankful Severus hadn't noticed, because she was pretty sure his reaction would have been significantly different.

The muffled sound of a door opening and closing startled her for a few seconds. But as soon as the door to the small atrium opened and Harry stepped in, worried and panting, everything else vanished and she threw herself into his arms.

"Shh," Harry soothed her as he tightened his grip around her. "It's ok now."

"I know…"

"Who was it, Nox?" Harry asked grimly.

"It doesn't matter now. I took care of it," Nox answered quietly as she slowly broke the hug.

Harry shook his head angrily. "It matters. Look, I will learn it sooner or later anyway, so you might as well tell me now. Who was it?"

Nox looked at him, contemplating whether she should tell him or not. Deciding not to fight over that as well, she told him evenly, "Spenser."

"Spenser? Greg Spenser? I am gonna kill him! That son of a bitch," Harry growled dangerously and ran a hand through his hair.

"Easy there, tiger," Nox told him teasingly, and made her way back to his arms. Then she gently bit his lip to distract him.

Harry couldn't help but smile at her attempts and willingly kissed her. He could kill the arsehole in his sleep. As the two of them moved to the windowsill, which was now equipped with a soft mattress and a pillow, Harry sat on it softly pulling Nox to lie down, her head resting on his legs. As he soothingly caressed her hair he watched her fragile small framed figure, her beautiful long legs… And then he realized that he shouldn't be seeing them whole. He should be seeing knee and calves, but instead he saw full upper thighs. Nox quickly caught his eyes and groaned loudly. Harry simply looked at her.

"What?" the girl asked, annoyed by his reaction. Not that she didn't expect it. On the contrary. She had felt Harry's natural bossiness and protectiveness in many cases.

"Were you dressed like that when that arsehole did what he did?" Harry asked in a low voice.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Nox asked back, trying to get out of this as smoothly as possible.

"Answer me, Nox."

"Yes…"

Harry closed his eyes and drew in a long deep breath. "What the hell is wrong with you? What did I tell you yesterday? What did you promise me?"

Nox's temper rose instantly at his tone. "I said I would lengthen the fucking skirt, but then I didn't, because I like it, ok? And I don't think it has anything to do with any of this," she answered stubbornly.

"Oh, yeah, nothing at all! Your tries to anger Snape only get you In fucking danger, don't you see it? You try to provoke him with the way you dress and the only thing you manage is someone to attack you! To try and rape you! Fuck, Nox, don't you dare tell me it has nothing to do with what happened! When you make yourself look like you look for sex from anyone, then what do you expect?" Harry asked angrily.

"I don't know, how about not someone forcing himself to me?" she asked back curtly.

"Oh, trust me, he is going to pay for this, but that doesn't mean you don't have your share of responsibility in it. You led yourself into danger. Look me in the eye and tell me I'm wrong! Come on, do it!" Harry challenged, glaring at her, frustrated.

Nox groaned again and hid her face in her hands. She remained silent for several seconds before whispering, "I can't, you're right… I should have listened to you."

Sighing loudly, Harry sat back beside her and snaked his arm around her shoulders. "I just don't want you to get hurt over stupid things."

Nox nodded and glanced at him. Then not even believing herself for doing it she got up and silently returned her skirt to its rightful length. "There…"

Harry smiled at her and, putting a hand on each of her hips, brought her closer to him. The girl lowered her head and kissed his lips passionately. With a low groan, the boy lay back on the large sill as she gracefully straddled him. Her hands went through his hair and she slowly started rubbing herself on his crotch. Losing every bit of resistance he had, Harry maneuvered himself on top of her in one swift motion as he undid his trousers and lowered his boxers. Nox quickly raised her skirt and slid her panties to the side so that Harry could easily slide inside her. As they made love in the moonlit atrium she couldn't help but feel a tingling of happiness.

* * *

"Hurry up, it's almost curfew," Harry urged the girl as they both tried to make their clothing and hair decent again to head to their Houses.

Nox glanced at his reflection on the window glass and giggled at his more than usually messy hair. She turned around and, with her usual hint of a smile, combed her fingers through it. "There, that's better!"

Harry smiled and lightly kissed her. Then he glanced at her skirt and tried to straighten the pleated fabric over her bottom.

"Ready," the girl said and, pecking Harry once again on the lips, she turned around and took the two steps to the door. As her hand touched the knob, though, she felt a hard smack land on her butt and jumped, startled. She turned around and looked at Harry incredulously.

Harry looked at her seriously and stepped very close to her. Leaning forward, he whispered in her ear sternly, "Ignore me like you did today again, and it will be the real thing…"

Nox sucked in a breath at the threat and swallowed hard. Staring back at the captivating green eyes, she nodded obediently and bit her lip. Harry kissed her one last time and then opened the door and put a gentle hand on her lower back as the two of them headed for the unused classroom's exit.

* * *

"What on earth is wrong with you people and spanking?" the dark-haired girl asked as she rested her head on Harry's thigh. It was a sunny and somewhat warm morning. The two of them were sitting by the lake, Harry in a sitting position with his back resting on a big oak and Nox lying down next to him, using his leg as a pillow.

Harry looked at her questioningly. "Us people?" he repeated. "Who else wants to spank you?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Nox giggled at that. "Easy there, tiger! I meant my father."

"Oh."

"Your godfather does that to you, too? That's why you threatened me with it?"

"No, he doesn't."

"That explains a lot," the girl said, half teasingly, half seriously.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know, your drinking around and stuff…"

"You 'drink around and stuff' too, Nox!"

"Yeah, but things between me and my too-new father are weird. And my too-fresh loss of my mom isn't making anything easier. You've known Sirius for, like, four years now; that's what you told me, right?"

Harry remained silent for a few seconds before nodding.

"Well, that is enough time for you two to get used to each other and, you know, like, get along. So why would you do the same shit I do?" Nox's merely logical question brought Harry to an awkward silence.

"It's a little more complicated than that…"

"Complicated how?"

"I don't like talking about this, Nox. Things are shitty between me and Sirius. That's all you need to know."

"And they are about to get shittier," came a voice from behind the couple. The familiar voice made Harry turn, startled, towards a crossed-armed Sirius, who was regarding him in a none-too-pleasant way.

Nox sat up from her comfortable position and eyed them with interest. Then, seeing Harry had no intention of introducing her, she gracefully got up and crossed her arms as well. "Nox," she told Sirius.

The man turned his eyes to the girl, somewhat surprised.

"Nox Snape," the girl repeated.

"Sirius Black, nice to meet you, Nox. Harry, I want a word; follow me to Remus', please," Sirius said evenly and waited for his godson to get up.

Nox noticed her boyfriend's strained face. What the hell was wrong between them, she wondered. As Harry walked past Sirius the man attempted to put a hand on his shoulder, but the boy shrugged it off.

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind them, Harry threw a glare at Remus, who leaned against a window frame. There was only one reason why Remus would have called Sirius. Sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk and tapping his foot impatiently, Harry eyed his godfather expectantly.

"Some Spenser student told McGonagall you attacked him last night, well after curfew. His face was covered in bruises and bleeding from several places when he went to find her. And as I learnt just now, when McGonagall asked you to her office this morning, you simply refused to go, telling her it wasn't you that should be in trouble?"

"Yes," Harry nodded looking the man in the eyes.

"So you admit you fought with Spenser?" Remus asked for confirmation, his frustration rising at Harry's nonchalant attitude.

"Yes. And if Snape hadn't caught me last night I might be still punching that bastard," Harry informed them seriously.

Sirius looked at Remus, frustrated and confused at the same time. "You said McGonagall told you of the incident. Why not Snape?"

"Because Snape wanted to beat the crap out of that little piece of shit as well," came the answer from Harry instead of Remus.

"What?" Remus asked, confused.

"You remember yesterday's incident? A student tried to rape a girl and she transfigured him into a burning candle, causing him multiple burns?"

"Yes…" Remus eyes grew large upon realization.

"The candle was Spenser, the girl was Nox." Harry filled in the gaps.

Sirius turned back to Remus, startled. How the hell was he supposed to handle this? What should he do? Remus seemed at as much of a loss as he.

"That's why you attacked him?" Sirius asked, facing Harry again.

"Obviously," was Harry's only answer.

Sirius nodded and then took the seat facing his godson. "Then I am really proud of you. I would be a huge fat hypocrite if I told you what you did was wrong; it was, but it would be exactly what I would have done if someone attempted to harm my girlfriend."

Harry's eyes shot up at the words. He chanced a glance at Remus and saw him nodding to him seriously. When he turned back to Sirius, the man was looking at him intently.

"I came here today with the intention to punish you for this, I am not going to lie. As I told you back home, things will change and you should expect consequences for your actions. But not this time. I am really proud of you, Harry."

The boy swallowed hard at that and got up awkwardly. "Do you need me for anything else?" he asked.

Sirius sighed at the lack of response from the boy, but shook his head. "No, Harry, that's all."

Harry nodded and left the room quickly, leaving the two men looking at each other, still at a loss. The atmosphere of approval between Harry and the two adults was not going to last long though. The conversation the boy had with Nox would soon come back to taunt him.

* * *

"He's been like this in classes too," Remus said evenly when the door closed. "He never talks to me unless I ask him something directly, barely nods at me if he happens upon me in the castle…"

"I am really worried, Rem. He is loathing himself. He feels guilt and won't let go of it…" He shook his head and bit his lower lip. Then he turned to Remus again and asked, "What do we know about Snape's daughter?"

Remus raised his eyebrows at that. "Other than the fact that she had a drunken one-night stand with Harry? That she is a powerful witch. Incredible talent. But she is cocky and insolent, at least from my experience with her. Most teachers say the same things. Imagine a dark-side slightly more talented Hermione."

"Sounds promising," Sirius said, hiding his face in his hands. "What am I gonna do, Remus?"

"We'll see. I keep a close eye on him here, rest assured of that. If anything occurs I will let you know right away."

"Thanks, Moony. I'd better go. See you, mate." The two men exchanged a one-armed hug and Sirius promptly Flooed out of the office, leaving Remus deep in thought.

* * *

"Mr Potter, a word, please," Professor Lupin said as the students started gathering their things. Ron glanced at Harry questioningly before leaving along with a worried Hermione.

Harry approached Remus' desk silently and stood there looking at the man expectantly.

Remus looked at him seriously before saying, "Right after our first lesson of the year, we had a talk. Do you remember?"

Harry simply nodded.

"You promised me you'd try to lift your grades, not only in my class but in all. Am I right?"

"Yes, Remus. Why are we talking about this?" Harry asked, trying hard not to roll his eyes.

"Because the first month of school is over and I haven't seen you doing a single one of these things, and because your godfather has asked me to keep him updated monthly on your progress or the lack of it. Sirius is expecting you in my office. "

Harry looked at the man incredulously. Then, nodding and sneering, he turned his back and stormed out of the classroom, making sure he slammed the door loud enough. He walked angrily and quickly through the corridors and soon he was outside Remus' office. Without even bothering to knock, he opened the door and burst inside, closing it with his foot. Sirius turned from the window he was looking out of and looked at his godson, smiling.

"Hey, Harry," the man said gently.

"What the hell are you doing here? And what the hell did Lupin just tell me? You asked for monthly reports on me? What am I, a first year? What is wrong with you?" Harry yelled angrily, not even bothering to say hello.

Sirius' eyes flashed with anger and he took two steps towards the boy, his whole stance shifting from relaxed to tense. "You will mind your language around me, Harry! And don't you dare disrespect Remus again," he told him angrily. "And yes, I asked for monthly reports. You managed to obtain some OWLs and I am not going to let you ruin your chance of further education due to stubborn slacking off or your incredible self-pity and self-loathing. It ends and it ends now!"

Harry looked at the man, his eyes shooting flames, "Yeah? How so? How do you think you can make me study if don't want to, or hand in homework, or do whatever I don't want to do?"

Sirius took only a second to strengthen his resolve. Then, in one swift motion, he grabbed Harry's arm and easily dragged the boy to the big desk, where he forced him bend over. "I will start with this." The man's hand rose high in the air and landed hard on Harry's bottom making him groan and try with all his might to free himself from Sirius' left arm that had him pinned on the desk. His godfather's hand fell again and again and, sooner than he would've liked to admit, it made it really uncomfortable for him. Not that he intended to let Sirius know that.

"I can't see you like this. Not anymore. Drinking, not caring about anything, forcing yourself deeper and deeper into your shell. You push your friends away, you push your family away, you do your best to lose the chances of a future education… It stops. Even if I have to come here every single day and tan your arse, even if I have to chain you to classes every day and follow you to every one of them!" The man's powerful hand didn't hesitate one bit. Harry was now yelping and groaning constantly, the pain too intense to pretend it didn't bother him. And his godfather's words had started getting to him, too.

"I care. You are my godson and I love you. You have offered so much to this world in your so-short life… I am not allowing you to ruin the rest of it," Sirius said as he added to the force of his swats. He needed Harry to completely let go. To let some of his grief out.

"I don't deserve it! Ok? Stop!" Harry yelled, his voice straining not to break.

"What don't you deserve, Harry? This spanking?"

"I don't deserve you! Or anything else," the boy said, his voice now shaking with the light sobs that had finally begun.

Sirius shook his head and focused the swats on the boy's sit-spots. "You are not listening to me. You deserve all these and a ton more! And you will have it! Even if I have to force you to them."

Harry felt completely weak. His arse felt like it was blazing and Sirius didn't seem willing to stop anytime soon. He went limp, let go completely, and cried and cried, feeling a small part of the pressure that had built inside of him all this time finally emerge. And it stopped. Sirius' hands went from restraining and smacking to stroking and rubbing his back and hair.

"Sssh," the man soothed. "Come on, Harry, it's over. Breathe." Sirius looked at the sobbing mass of his godson and felt tears welling up in his own eyes. He hated that he had actually come to spank him, but he hated most that Harry was torturing himself so much.

When he saw the boy trying to stand, he helped him to his shaking feet and steadied him. Sirius gently led him to the bathroom and washed the boy's face, as he hadn't had the chance to do in more than two years now. Harry let himself rest in his godfather's arms, trying to regain his composure and control, but found it increasingly hard.

"I want to lie down," the boy said quietly to his godfather. Sirius nodded and led Harry to Remus' bedroom, where the boy collapsed on his stomach and closed his eyes.

"Tell me I didn't go too hard on you," Sirius quietly said as he stroked his godson's hair.

"You didn't," came the boy's whisper in answer. And that was all Sirius needed. He nodded to himself and remained watching Harry drift off to a deep, sound sleep.


End file.
